Is Anybody Out There?
by The-Bawss5
Summary: Tris had a very tough life since she was born. No family, just her two-year old son, Toby. She plans on running away from her adoptive parents. The abuse was too much for her and Toby. She gets enrolled into Faction High. Determined to keep her secrets safe from everyone she shuts everybody out while at school. What happens when unexpected surprises turn up everywhere?
1. Waking Up

**Hey guys! It's Fifa-boss5. This is my first story, and I really hope you enjoy it. If you guys can help me in any way I will gladly accept it. Just PM me! This will be a pretty sad story. But, I have been planning it out for a long time now. **

**At this moment, I only own the laptop in front of me, and the piece of gum I am soon going to pop into my mouth. All rights go to Veronica Roth. I think she has worked exceptionally hard on DIVERGENT, so she should get all credit. **

**The title of this story was inspired by the song "Is anybody out there" by Knaan and Nelly Furtado. They get all credit for the title too. **

**Without further ado, here is, "**_**Is Anybody Out There?**_**"**

Tris P.O.V

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na na_

_I guess I just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)_

_I got a brand new attitude_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

Toby woke me up. I don't put my hearing aids in at night. So I put a song for an alarm, which wakes up Toby and he wakes me up. I sat up on the makeshift bed and plugged in my hearing aids. It was a different song every morning. Sometimes "Radioactive," other times "Beat it." The song "So What" fit perfectly though. I don't know why, but it always got me pumped up for the morning, and made me optimistic. It made me hope that this day would be better than the one before, hoping that it will bring new surprises. I couldn't take this life anymore. If it weren't for Toby, I would be long gone by now.

Toby was the light of my world. He was always there to make me feel better even though he just turned 2 years old eleven days ago. Toby is my son. When I got pregnant with him, I thought that he would ruin my life. Sure, there are some things that I can't do, but I was never allowed to do anything. Peter (Toby's father) is pure evil. But, nevertheless I love Toby.

I have a very difficult life style. But, I don't think that I'm ready to tell anyone that yet. My childhood was pretty rough. I was forced to grow up too fast. I never got to know what it feels like to actually have fun in life.

"Beatrice, get down here right now you dirty dog, with the stupid kid of yours!" (**A/N. I don't curse.) **Toby apparently fell back asleep as soon as he put his head back on the pillow. He had a nightmare last night and didn't want to stay alone. I always end up falling asleep next to Toby. He has been through way too much for a two-year old kid. I gently wake up Toby. If not, he will start crying and will get a beating by either Brett or Peter.

"Toby, you have to be quiet baby, ok? If you don't cry I'll try to get candy for you today when I get back from school. But, right now, you have to get dressed to go to the dojo, and stay with Uncle Ryan and Aunt Emma. Open your eyes baby. Come on. Up you go." I said as I lifted my son up from the bed.

Peter raped me when I was 13, and I got pregnant with Toby. Let the people think what they want about me. I am Tris Prior, and you can insult me as much as you want. But, insult my son, and hell is gonna go down.

I dressed Toby in a Mario Balotelli shirt that he got for his Birthday. He had a very small party with Ryan, Emma, Tori, and Bud. They thought that it would be great to spoil him. Ryan and Emma bought him a pile of soccer jerseys, while Tori and Bud bought him a bunch of toddler skinny jeans and sweat pants. I think that the only thing that Toby has in his wardrobe is soccer jerseys and Jeans.

You see, Toby is a two year old boy, with the skills of a six- year old skilled soccer player. I think that he has a crush on his soccer ball based on the way he kisses it every night, and is never seen anywhere without it.

Today, I'm going to tell Brett that I'm pregnant, again. Peter raped me a month ago. But, I know for a fact that I will not stick around. I'm running away. Toby has already been abused, and I'm not gonna let this kid get any abuse. My son has scars on his back that he will most likely never forget. But, for now, I need to get downstairs and get Toby to Emma and Ryan's karate dojo. I already know that I'm gonna get a couple of smacks or punches before I step out of the door. But, I need to make sure that Toby gets out unharmed. He had enough yesterday.

I walked down the hall and saw Brett sitting on the couch, dozing off, with a bottle of beer in his hand. Nothing new there. Toby was already bundled up since its November and pretty cold outside. I wore Dark blue ripped skinny jeans, dark blue converse, a black beanie, and a maroon long sleeved shirt that said "NO I DON'T SKATE." I left my long wavy blonde hair down, because that's the way Toby likes it. I'm pretty sure that if I cut it, he will throw a massive temper tantrum and not talk to anyone for a month.

Tori, Bud, Emma, and Ryan decided it would be cool to spoil me for Toby's Birthday too. I think it's because I don't celebrate my Birthday, and I was running out of clothes to wear. So, they basically went out on a massive shopping spree and bought Toby and I a bunch of clothes. But, I can't say I'm not thankful. Without them, I don't know how I'll be living. We just moved to a small town in Pennsylvania about 4 months ago. In that time, I met the gang, and they've been helpful ever since. I even made Emma and Ryan, Toby's godparents.

I had a plan for school, just stay low and don't talk to anyone. I don't need anybody finding out about the life that I live. I have kept it a secret for 3 years, and it will stay that way. I headed out the door, and surprisingly Brett didn't wake up. But, outside the door was Peter.

He took one look at me and smirked in a very evil way. His green eyes bore into my bluish/gray ones. He took one look at Toby. That looks does not look very good right now. He shoved Toby away with his foot and cracked his knuckles. He knew that he couldn't beat me outside since the neighbors could see. I grabbed Toby's hand and tried to shove past him. But, Peter's like a full foot taller than me, and at least 75 pounds heavier. He took his elbow and pinned it to my neck, making me gasp for breath. He grabbed me shoulder, I tried to conceal the pain that I was going through at the moment. I was whipped yesterday. My back is full of belt marks, and my shoulder has a bunch of spoon marks.

Toby and I have a sort of fear of spoons. Brett and Peter think that it's hilarious to burn metal spoons, and put them against our necks. If Toby even sees a spoon he will flip out.

Peter smacked my back to push me inside, and I hissed in pain. He punched me a couple of times across my face. He then took his knee and rammed it into my stomach. Pain seared through me. I couldn't really take it any longer. He finally laughed a loud bellowing laugh and shoved me out the door.

"It'll be way worse tonight for you and the boy. Remember that sweetheart." These two sentences sent shivers up my spine.

I have to leave this hellhole, and fast! I grabbed Toby's hand and saw tears streaming down his rosy chubby cheeks. He looked up at me with those ice blue eyes, which were now bloodshot and red.

"He hurt you mama. It's not faiw. I don' wan you to be hurt mama anymow." (He hurt you mama. It's not fair. I don't want you to be hurt mama anymore.)

"Baby, it's ok. Remember Leo Messi. He had a hard time when he was a little boy. But, he followed his dream and became the best soccer player on the planet. So, what are you going to do now?"

"I will fowow my dweam mama. I will be a good pwayeh. I pwomise. I will nevuh wet you get mad at me and be dithapointwed" (I will follow my dream mama. I will be a good player. I promise. I will never let you get mad at me and be disappointed.)

"Good boy. I love you Toby. Give mama a kiss."

"I wuv you too mama." He reached up and gave me a big slobbery kiss on my lips.

I love my baby so much. I had my backpack slung over my shoulder, while Toby held his soccer ball. The Dojo, otherwise known as "Dauntless," is about a 10 minute walk from our house. The school is about 15 minutes away from Dauntless. For now, I have to get Toby to Dauntless and make my way to school. When school is finished I will worry about how I will run away.

I dropped Toby off at Dauntless and am now on my way to Faction High. (**A/N. I know, overused) **It just dawned to me that Peter kneed me in the stomach today. My baby! What if it died? I would never forgive myself. I have to run away tonight before anymore damage happens. I don't know where I'll go, but anywhere is better than "home."

I took one look at my new school, and could already tell that it will be a new experience. _Every step I took was one step closer to my new life. Hopefully my new life will be better than my present one. _

Is anybody out there to save me?

**First chapter is done. Wow! It was great writing this chapter. I know that I probably have a bunch of grammar mistakes. Guys, please if you can help me just PM me. I also will provide anyone with help if they need it. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I surprisingly didn't spend that much time on it, about an hour while doing my math homework at the same time. **

**Should I make the next chapter Four's POv or should I make it on Tris' first day of school?**

**This story is definitely not a normal High School fanfiction. Not as cliché as those. Even though I love reading them, this one is way different and will be unique and unexpected with plot twists and everything. **

_**I don't own "Beat it," "Radioactive," or "So what"**_


	2. Meeting Someone new

**Thanks so much guys for the reviews, followers, and favorites. **

_**Maggiescousin**_**, your wish has been granted, this chapter will be in Fours POV, but not completely. I will still have Tris' POV, mostly in the beginning in the end. **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the laptop that I'm doing this on. All rights go to Veronica Roth. If I decide to put any songs in this chapter, I don't own them. I will give credit to the artists of the songs at the end. **

**Oh, I have pictures on my profile for both Toby and the house that Four lives in with rest of the gang. (Christina, Uriah, Zeke….. and everyone else) **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**-Fifa-boss5**

_**Tris POV**_

I took one deep breath and took my first step into my new school. People were dressed in different colors. Some wore all blue, others all black. I don't know why, and I don't plan on knowing why either. I spent about 10 minutes trying to get to the administrative office so I could get my schedule. Good thing I left the house early and got here pretty early too.

I walked into the administrative office and took one look around. It seemed to be a boring old place that old people worked in.

"You must be a new student, based on the look of confusion on your face. I'm Johanna Reyes. Name please?"

"Um, Beatrice Prior, grade 12."

Even though I'm only 16 I skipped grades 6 and 7, because my brother Caleb was always there for me to help me out with my work. There was a look of shock on her face. It was something I was used to. My mother was Natalie Prior, she opened up a massive soccer camp that even the pros went to when they were younger. She trained Ronaldo, Messi, Neymar, and Gareth Bale. I need to visit her soon.

"Oh, yes, Beatrice Prior, here is your schedule, and it appears that you are Dauntless. "

What was Dauntless? Is it the dojo that I take Toby to every morning? Apparently Mrs. Reyes noticed that I was having an internal conflict with myself.

"Dauntless is one of the five factions. Based on your aptitude test, you scored Dauntless. There's Erudite, Candor, Amity, Dauntless, and Abnegation. Have fun dear!" She said in a voice that was too happy and cheery. Haha! This woman forgot to tell me what the factions represent. But, I don't care.

"Thank you; Have a nice day Mrs. Reyes." I bolted out of the room really quickly and rammed into a wall.

Scratch that, it wasn't a wall, but a person. I hissed in pain, I just fell onto my back that was reopened yesterday night when I got beaten. I forgot to put makeup on my face. I probably have bruises and hand marks all over my face right now. This will only attract more attention. I saw a hand coming toward me. I immediately flinched, thinking that somebody was going to smack me right then and there. But in reality, the hand was just to help me up. I grabbed the hand, and pulled myself up. I looked at the person, more specifically a boy. He looked Dauntless, based on what he was wearing.

"Thank you." I muttered. Just walk away Tris. So, I did just that. I started walking in the different direction from where the boy was standing. I could feel his eyes staring at me. A bunch of girls swarmed up to him. Ha! I knew he was a player. Just walk away Tris. I made my way to the bathroom so I could clean up my face and hide all the hideous bruises. _**Just shut everyone out Tris.**_

_**Fours POV **_(That morning)

I woke up to Uriah jumping on my bed. It feels great to be able to wake up every morning without being beaten. I'm 18 years old and just moved out of my "father's" house. I lived with what I like to call, "The gang." I know, overused. We lived in a pretty big house. I lived with:

Zeke and Shauna

Uriah and Marlene

Lynn and Eric (**He's good in this story)**

Will and Christina

Quite a lot of people, I usually feel like the ninth wheel. I'm still waiting for the RIGHT girl. I hate going to school and getting swarmed by a bunch of girls. I'm not interested in you! Uriah screamed in my ear one more time to get up. I pushed him off the bed and he landed on his butt on the floor.

"Ooooow! Dude, what was that for!? I don't really like you right now." Oh boy, sassy Uriah is making an entrance.

"GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN ROOM RIGHT NOW, URIAH. IF NOT, I WILL KILL YOU!" I barked out.

He jumped back in surprise. "Someone is on her period." He muttered

"GET OUT!"

"Fine, Uriah is out! I hope your happy now."

Yup I'm definitely very happy right now. I got out of bed and walked over to my small dresser. I picked up the necklace and held it to my heart. I will find you some day Bea. No matter what it takes. Bea was my best friend until we were six. My mother died then, and my father became abusive and moved us from Chicago to here. I wonder what she is doing right now, probably having fun with Caleb or something. A couple of days before I left Chicago I bought us matching necklaces that said "BE BRAVE," at this moment it's my most prized possession. **(A/N. Link in profile)** I wonder if she still has hers.

I put the necklace around my neck and wracked through my closet looking for something to wear. I decided on black skinny jeans, a black Nike t-shirt that said "Just do it," a leather jacket, and some combat boots. I styled my hair up really quickly with water and made my way down to the kitchen. Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn were already there having a granola bar for breakfast. I took out a blueberry muffin, and had some milk to go along with it. I brushed my teeth and made my way out of the door.

Everyone in the gang goes to school with his or her boyfriend or girlfriend. I'm the single guy who doesn't have a girlfriend. So I go to school by myself every day. I hopped into my 2014 Volkswagen Jetta, I got it for a pretty good price, and it works smoothly. School was about 10 minutes away by car. I like being early.

I got out of my car, and there was barely anyone at school, considering that I am about 20 minutes early. I make my way to the administrative office to get my schedule. Just as I'm about to walk in a girl bolts out of the room, she was about 5 feet, and she had long blonde hair. Her head was down so I couldn't see her face, but I'm sure that she is beautiful. I did see a purplish/bluish bruise on her temple. Why would she have a bruise on her face? The girl didn't see me so her head rammed right into my chest.

She fell back on the floor and hissed in pain. Why would she hiss in pain from a simple fall? It's probably something that I don't know about. She kept her head lowered to the ground and I still couldn't see her face that was covered by her hair and a black beanie. I lent her my hand so she could pull herself up. She looked up and flinched when she saw a hand coming at her. Why would she do that? She couldn't be abused. No way!

A girl as beautiful as her shouldn't be hurt in any way. Hell, no person should ever be hurt like that. She then grabbed my hand and hoisted herself up. I got a good look at her face. It was covered in purple and blue bruises, and hand marks. As if she's been slapped multiple times recently, but other than that, she was beautiful. She had long, wavy blonde hair. Her eyes were indescribable. They were a mix between grey and blue, but they held years of hurt and misery in them. She had high cheekbones, and behind all the bruises I could see fair skin. There was about a foot of height difference between us.

I think she's the one. It was just now that I saw the hint of a brown necklace coming out of her maroon t-shirt. Could it be? No way? She's not Bea. Bea is in Chicago, living a happy life with her father, Andrew, and her two brothers, Caleb and Liam. Oh no, what if Andrew became like Marcus and changed and started to hurt her.

She muttered a thank you and walked away. I raised my hand trying to get her attention, but before I could, a bunch of girls swarmed me. I have tried multiple times to let them down easily, but they just don't stop.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. I just couldn't take them anymore. Brooke looked at me, fluttered her eyelashes, twirled a strand of hair around her finger, and bit her lip. Wow! And they think that's attractive? I ran the same direction that the girl walked off to. I saw her duck into the girl's bathroom and disappear from my sight.

**OOOH YEAH! Chapter 2 is done. I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Did you like the way I made Fours POV or should I just leave it Tris' POV all the time? Anyways **_**PLEASE READ!**_

**I have a different cast from the movie. I sort of don't like the way they casted the characters in the movie. So here is what I think:**

_**Tris: **_Annasophia Robb

_**Four: **_Theo James

_**Uriah and Zeke: **_Jacob Artist (They are identical twins in this story)

_**Marlene: **_Selena Gomez with reddish hair

_**Shauna: **_Victoria Justice

_**Eric: **_Jai Kourtney

_**Brett:**_Robert Knepper

_**Will: **_Lucas Till

_**Christina: **_Zoe Kravitz

_**Max: **_Lenny Kravitz

_**Lynn: **_Emma Watson (with short hair) or Miley Cyrus (with short hair)

_**Emma: **_Olivia Holt

_**Ryan: **_Spencer Boldman

_**Tori: **_Maggie Q

_**Bud: **_Hal Sparks

_**Natalie Prior: **_Ashley Judd

_**Andrew Prior: **_Tony Goldwan

_**Caleb Prior: **_Ansel Elgort

_**Liam Prior (will be introduced later):**_ Cameron Boyce (When he was younger)

_**Peter: **_Miles Teller


	3. Calculus

**I'm BAAAAACKKK! **

**Hey guys. What's up!? I put up chapter two at around 10:30 on 4/17/2014. Thanks sooo much for the positive feedback. I have a feeling that you reviewers are going to be there from start to finish. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes that I made in Chapter 2. I hope it was still readable.**

**Special shout outs to:**

_**maggiescousin**_

_**CyrusBreeze**_

_**CrimeGirlMariah2000**_

_**Long Liv D. King**_

**If you guys are asking why I am able to update a lot, here's the answer.**

**I'm on Spring Break**

**I do online school. **

**Hehehehe. I'm a lucky person.**

_**I have a question for you guys though. Do you want me to update frequently and do 1000 word chapters, or take a little longer to update and have longer chapters from 2-3 thousand words? It's up to you guys and what you want.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own divergent or any of the characters. Veronica Roth does.**

_**Tris POV**_

I ducked into the bathroom. From my peripheral vision, I saw the boy that I bumped into follow me. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to drown into his beautiful eyes. I know those eyes. They are one of a kind. I'm sure that I know him from somewhere. But for now I need to focus on hiding these bruises that are lining my face, and focus on protecting Toby from Brett and Peter. I thought about telling Brett that I'm pregnant again. But, I decided not to. He'll abuse me before I have the chance to run away with my son. He'll probably try to kill me or the baby that is growing inside of me.

I have bottles of concealer lying around everywhere. I hate makeup, but if I want to keep it a secret that I'm abused I have to know how to cover it up. I took out the bottle and squirted some on my hand. I was just praying that no one would walk into the bathroom while I'm cleaning up my face. I then put on some foundation over the concealer to even out my skin. (**A/N. Bear with me. I have no idea how makeup works. Sorry!) **

I looked presentable. I could lightly see the bruise on my temple that formed after peter punched me this morning. But, as long as I stay low and not attract attention, hopefully no one will notice. I took my first look at my schedule. It wasn't that bad.

**1****st**** period- Calculus; Johanna Reyes; Room D108**

**2****nd**** period- Art; John Clark; Room B104**

**3****rd**** period- Science; Jeanine Matthews; Room D115**

**4****th**** period- English; Emily Clark; Room B116**

**5****th**** period- PE; Amar Kahn; Room C110**

**LUNCH**

**6****th**** period- Free period; Room D119**

**7****th**** period- Social Studies; Lauren Major; Room C124**

_**(A/N. I really hope I got the schedule right. I don't go to a public school so I have no idea how it works)**_

I made my way to Mrs. Reyes class room. I walked inside and sat in the very back row. The kids in the front usually raised up their hands to answer the questions. I was not ready to do that. I saw the boy that I ran into this morning walk into class with two other guys. They seemed to be identical twins. They had bronze skin, dark brown eyes, and full lips. One was a bit taller than the other. I could see a snake tattoo behind one of the guys' earlobes. A tattoo! I should get one. Haha! Who am I kidding? I'll never have enough money for one.

Mrs. Reyes told the guy that I bumped into this morning to sit next to me. Perfect! (Note the sarcasm)

I took these classes over the summer so I could graduate early and focus on my son. But, since I didn't take the final exams, the school is making me do them all over again.

"We will be going down the rows and introducing ourselves. When it's your turn I want you to state your name, age, and your hobbies." Mrs. Reyes' annoying high-pitched voice rang through the room.

The class groaned in protest. One by one the students started to stand up and introduce themselves.

"I'm Christina, I'm 17 years old, I am a cheerleader and I love to go shopping." A pretty bronze skinned girl said.

"I'm Marlene, 17 years of age, and I play soccer as a right wing." I girl with reddish brown hair stated

"I'm Lynn. I'm 18. I don't like any of you guys, and I like beating people up with pillows." She was different. I liked Lynn already. She had a pixie hair cut, but at the same time, she looked great. I wish I look like her.

Mrs. Reyes looked taken back at her introduction. It was now that I took a good look at Mrs. Reyes. She was wearing red and yellow. I'm pretty sure that she is Amity. No wonder. Apparently, beating people up with pillows isn't very peaceful, and saying that you really don't like people isn't peaceful and kind either.

Three more kids went. I think their names were Will, Uriah, and Zeke. Uriah and Zeke were the twins, and they were the class clowns. I like their personalities. I wish I was allowed to be like that. But, if I am I will be beaten or have to watch my son be abused in front of my own eyes

It was my turn. I slowly stood up and looked up at the class.

"I'm Bea….No, I'm Tris! I'm 16 years old. I like playing soccer. Don't try to talk to me because I will not acknowledge you." I sat down, and took one more look around the class. They were all looking at me like I was growing a nose on my forehead. The guy next to me introduced himself next.

I looked up and saw that he was the person that I fell in front of this morning. He probably thinks that I'm a freak like every other person in the room. His beautiful blue eyes look at me.

"I'm Four. I'm 18 and I play soccer and run track. I play for the Philadelphia Union MLS team." No way! He was Four. THE FOUR? Toby adored this guy. That means that Uriah and Zeke are the Pedrad brothers. I told you I knew him from somewhere. I was done listening. I turned off my hearing aid. I just wanted to die right now. But, I have to stay strong for Toby. I sound like an obsessed over protective mother. But, he was my son, and he has been through too much.

I was making my escape plan while everyone else was introducing him/her self. A hand was making an appearance in front of my eyes. I flinched a bit, thinking that I would be hit. I quickly turned on my hearing aid. I think it was Uriah that was in front of me. Yup! It was, I could tell because of the snake tattoo behind his ear.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"Ummm, we're partners, for the homework assignment. We have to write a little biography on the other person. Do you want to have lunch with us today?"

Shut everyone out. "Sorry Uriah, but, I would rather have lunch alone today. We could meet up somewhere and do the assignment, just not my house, please."

"Sure, we'll do it at my house. But, let me tell you my house is pretty loud and crazy. I live with a Marlene, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Will, Lynn, Eric, and Four. So it might get crazy. You sure you don't want to do it at your house."

"Yeah I'm sure. Let's do it at your house."

"Ok, here's my address. Show up at any time, and I'll be ready. See ya Tris!"

_**Fours POV**_

I walked into Calculus with Zeke and Uriah. They were being idiots as usual. Nothing new there.

"Ooooh, why did the bird go to the hospital?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Cause he needed a tweetment!"

They burst into a fit of giggles. It was as if they were fourth grade girls talking to their crushes. I slapped their heads upside down. I walked into class with a smile on my face. I think it's because of the girl I ran into this morning. She was something different. I liked the mystical vibe she gave off.

I sat down and looked to my side. And there she was, sitting with her head down. Why is she so glum all the time? At this point I was sure that she was an abused girl. But, there was something else, I couldn't really pinpoint it, but I was determined to find out what broke this girl.

Mrs. Reyes walked into the class and said, "We will be going down the rows and introducing ourselves. When it's your turn I want you to state your name, age, and your hobbies."

Christina went, followed by Marlene, Lynn, Will, Zeke and Uriah. Then it was the girl's turn. She stood up, and looked nervously around the room. I could still see a hint of a bruise lining her temple. She must have covered it with makeup when she went into the bathroom earlier this morning.

"I'm Bea….. No I'm Tris! I'm 16 years old. Don't try to talk to me because I will not acknowledge you."

There she goes again with the mystical personality. She kind of reminds me of myself. I shut myself out from the world when my dad abused me. That was until I met Zeke and Uriah. They helped me out of my shell. I want to be the person that breaks down the walls that surround and protect Tris' heart.

Wait. She said Bea. Could she be Beatrice? I mean Tris is a nickname for Beatrice. She could be my long lost best friend. I just hope she remembers me.

She sat down and lowered her head again. I zoned out for a second thinking about how Beatrice was back in my life now, until I realized that it was my turn to introduce myself.

"I'm Four. I'm 18 and I play soccer and run track. I play for the Philadelphia Union MLS team."

Yes. I do play for the Philadelphia Union soccer team with Zeke, Uriah, and Will. But, since we are still in school we don't travel the country, we just play home games. It's pretty great, because I get to do what I love AND get paid for it. It's a bit weird going into a sports store and seeing your name on the back of a jersey. Or, when I'm playing FIFA, I'm basically controlling myself if I play with Philadelphia Union.

I looked to my side, and I saw Tris flick something in her ear. She then just zoned out. After everyone was done introducing him/her self, the teacher started to explain a partner project. She would pick our partners and we would have to write a biography on the other person. This isn't English or Writing class Mrs. Reyes. But, whatever, it's better than learning calculus.

"Zeke and Christina"

"Will and Shauna"

"Four and Marlene"

"Uriah and Tris"

And so on. When I heard that Uriah and Tris were partners jealousy raged through me. Well, since Uriah is one of my best friends, maybe he could get Tris and I closer to each other. I already knew Marlene's life story, and she knew the simple version of mine, the version where my "father" doesn't beat me.

I watched Uriah get up and walk to Tris' desk which was right next to mine. He called her name and she didn't answer. He knocked on the desk and made monkey noises. She still didn't answer. He finally waved his hand in front of her face and she snapped out of her day dream. She quickly brought her hand up to her ear.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"Umm, we're partners," how paused a bit, "For the homework assignment. We have to write a little biography on the other person. Do you want to have lunch with us today?"

"Sorry Uriah. But I would rather eat lunch alone today. We could meet up somewhere and do the assignment, just not my house, please." She pleaded.

She said the last part quickly. I was like that when I first came to this school. I didn't want to do any partner or group assignment at my house because I was afraid that people would find out that my father beat me. Could she be like that too?

"Sure, we'll do it at my house. But, let me tell you my house is pretty loud and crazy. I live with a Marlene, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Will, Lynn, Eric, and Four. So it might get crazy. You sure you don't want to do it at your house." Uriah answered.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's do it at your house."

She gathered up her books, reached her hand up to her ear, and looked around the room nervously with those beautiful grey eyes. Before I could say anything, she bolted out of the room.

Why am I so infatuated with this girl that I just met, and haven't said a single word to? Is it because she might be my long lost best friend? Or is it because of her beauty or her mystical vibe? All I know is that I will break this girl in, just like how you break in a horse, and find out why she is so closed off and miserable.

**Another chapter is done. I really want to thank you guys for the reviews that you're giving me. They really help motivate me to write more chapters. I will give you a summary of the next chapter. **

_**Tris goes to Four's house to work with Uriah on their assignment. She had to take Toby with her since Ryan and Emma couldn't stay. She meets Christina, who is also a teen mom. Toby is afraid from everyone because of the abuse that he goes through. Four keeps on trying to figure out what is wrong with Tris and why she is so closed off. **_

**I really don't want to be one of those authors. But can we get to 10 reviews. I also want to give a special shout out to CyrusBreeze because she has been helping me come up with new ideas for this story. Thank you CyrusBreeze!**

**Also you guys can start naming baby names for Tris' kid, and for Christina's baby girl. I'm having a hard time picking out names, especially for Christina's daughter. **


	4. Crying, Cuts, and Art Class

**Hey guys! Wow! You literally got to 10 reviews in less than an hour. THANKS SOOO MUCH!** **As promised here is chapter 4. I really hope you like it. And this chapter will most likely be shorter than the last one. But it will be at least 1,000 words. This chapter will be in Tris' and Four's POV, but mostly Tris because she is partnered with Uriah, and Four is most likely not going to be there. I hope you enjoy it!**

**PLEASE READ!**

_**In chapter one, where I put the part of the necklace that Four had, I wrote "Bea was my best friend until we were six" (Four). It was supposed to be until Tris was 6 and Four was 8. Sorry for any confusion. **_

**Four's POV**

After we finished in calculus, I headed off to art class with Uriah and Will. Uriah and I had the exact same schedules; Will had most classes with us. I walked into the room, and let me tell you right now, Art class was probably the best class ever.

Mr. Clark was great. He just told us to draw whatever we wanted and express our emotions by drawing. If he saw that we have worked really hard, he will give us an outstanding grade. I walked into the room. I saw Tris sitting alone at the table, and so did Uriah. I gave him a look.

We made our way to the table and I sat across from Tris. She kept her head down with her sketchpad in front of her. I set my sketchpad on the table and took out my pencil. Mr. Clark came in and told us to start drawing. I knew exactly what I was going to draw. I needed something to remind me of Bea other than the "BE BRAVE" necklace. This way, if Tris sees my drawing, she might remember who I am.

I started off by drawing a sideways clenched fist. The fist was holding the "BE BRAVE" necklace that I got for Tris and myself when we were younger. I decided not to color in my picture, but instead to shade and use a grayscale. I spend most of the period using different pencils to finish my piece. It was now a sea of different shades of black, grey, and white.

I looked across from me to see what Tris was drawing. She also drew a clenched fist. But, hers was facing up. The veins were popping out from the wrist. It was then that I realized what was lining the wrist. The whole picture was in different shades of black and grey, except for the cuts that were lining the wrist. Tris was still coloring them red. She wanted them to stand out.

Why would she draw a picture like this? Was she really depressed? I looked at her arms. Her sleeves were up, and I saw traces of cuts. But, they were very old. It doesn't seem that she does it anymore.

Maybe art brought out her emotions, and her pain. Her head was down. I watch as a single tear drop rolled down her cheek and fell onto the paper.

I wanted so badly to reach over and swipe away the tears with my thumb. But, I couldn't do that. She would think I was some sort of creep She didn't know who I was yet.

I watched as more tears fell down her cheeks and onto the paper. They picked up speed as time went by. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and looked up. Her now red, bloodshot, grey eyes locked onto mine.

I just stared at her and she stared back. I reached across that table and wiped the tears off of her tear-stained cheeks.

"Please don't cry Tris. You're beautiful, and no matter what anyone thinks or says, you will always be gorgeous in my eyes. Be brave Bea… I mean Tris. Be brave Tris."

UGH, why did I have to mess up like that? She probably thinks that I'm a freak for calling her Bea. I just messed up the whole conversation. I looked back at Tris and saw her eyes boring into mine. It was as if she was staring into my soul.

The bell rang and she was the first to gather up her belongings. She held her sketchpad to her chest and walked out of the room. It was like her prized possession. I was contemplating whether or not to chase after her. But, I decided not to. She needed space, and that was exactly what I was going to give her.

**Tris' POV**

I was sitting in art class when I saw from my peripheral vision that a body plopped down in the chair next to mine. I turned on my hearing aid to hear what my teacher would tell us to do. I looked up and saw that three boys decided to sit at my table. Uriah, Four, and who I think is Will. I don't think they're that bad, but I have already decided that I will not make any friends this year.

Mr. Clark walked into the class and told us to just draw whatever we wanted. From what I heard, he's a great teacher. He just tells you to draw whatever you want, to express your emotion through art. If he sees that you have worked hard on your piece, he will give you a good grade.

Before I was adopted, I started cutting. My life wasn't great before I was adopted, but it was better than my life right now. I would give anything to go back to that life. But, if I go back to that life I wouldn't have Toby.

I drew a clenched fist that was facing upward. I decided not to color it in. I was just going to rub, and blend with various shades of black pencil. This way, I will get different shades of grey, black, and white. I drew a vein that was popping out of the wrist. I grabbed a red colored pencil and started to draw cuts that lined up the wrist. I didn't notice that I was crying until a single tear rolled down my face. My emotions were making an appearance.

After all these years of pain, and abuse and I haven't cried that much. But, I think that now is the time that I let everything out. More and more hot tears fell down my cheeks in a rapid speed. I made a promise to myself that I would never cut again, for Toby's sake. No matter what happens, and no matter how depressed I get, I don't ever want tohave to explain my scars to my son. I can't wait till the day I could get a tattoo to cover up these hideous scars. More and more teardrops rolled down my cheeks and onto my sketchpad. My vision was blurred. I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand and looked up.

I stared at Four and he stared back.

He reached across that table. I flinched thinking that he will smack me. He takes his thumb and swiped it across my cheeks to get rid of the tears.

"Please don't cry Tris. You're beautiful, and no matter what anyone thinks or says you will always be gorgeous in my eyes. Be brave Bea… I mean Tris. Be brave Tris."

He thinks I'm beautiful? Why would he think that? He called me Bea. That name brings back so many painful memories. Like when Tobias gave me the "BE BRAVE" necklace an hour before he got into a car with his father and disappeared from my life. Or, when I helped him get over his mother's death. Or when we would play with Caleb after he came back from school. They are beautiful memories.

That necklace is my most prized possession along with my sketch pad, and soccer ball.

The bell rings. I quickly gather up my belongings. I held my sketchpad close to my chest and was the first out of the room. Why did I have to mess up like that? Why did I have to draw such a disturbing picture?

Four will probably tell the whole school about my problems. About the girl who is so messed up that she drew a picture of a cut wrist during art class. There is no way I can stay low and unnoticed after this incident.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I turned off my hearing aid during most of my classes. I didn't want to hear the teachers talk about the same things over and over again. In gym we had to run a mile. I got a mile in 5 minutes and 34 seconds, while Four ran the mile in 4 minutes and 13 seconds. I see where he got that nickname. It's pretty impressive.

I should really stop doing all these heavy physical activities. It could be bad for my baby. But, I need a parent signature to not do certain things in PE. Brett would never do anything that nice for me.

After school was over I walked over to the Dauntless Dojo. I walked into the place and Toby was sitting down, sucking his thumb, with a red teary face. He looked up and saw me.

"Mama! I misthed you. Don't weave me anymow. Pwease!" (Mama! I mssed you. Don't leave me anymore. Please!)

I picked him up and cradled him to my chest. Ryan came out of the dojo wearing gym shorts and a tank top.

"Hey Tris! I don't know what happened to Toby today. He didn't want to do anything. He just sat down and started crying. He ate some goldfish, and apple, and caprisun. He kicked at the ball, fell asleep, and he woke up about 15 minutes ago and wouldn't stop crying."

Toby now had his head on my shoulder with his thumb in his mouth. I could see the scars peeking out of his shirt. I wanted to just sit down and cry because of all the pain my boy went through. I saw 2 spoon marks lining his neck. Brett would fire up metal spoons on the gas stove and press it against our skin.

I brought my hand up to Toby's back and lightly rubbed it. He whimpered a bit. I soothed him some more. Emma walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Tris! What's up?"

Emma and Ryan don't know that I'm abused. But, they know that Toby is abused by his "father" and "grandfather." I don't plan to tell them that I take extra beating just so Toby won't get one.

"Nothing much. Thanks for looking after him guys. I really appreciate it. But, I have a partner project so I have to make my way over there. Thanks!"

I made my way out of the dojo. Toby wriggled and squirmed in my arms. He lifted himself a bit.

"Mama. I want to walk."

I kissed his forehead and set him down. He was still holding his ball. He would bounce it every now and then. Once we had to cross a street, I held his hand. He gripped my hand with his smaller one. According to this address that Uriah gave me, his house should be about a 10 minute walk away. Not too bad. Toby will probably get tired though, so I'm going to have to hold him.

I really hope Toby doesn't get super scared of them. But chances are, he will. He's an abused kid, he will be afraid of anyone new in his life. As long as I don't leave him alone with any of them, he should be fine.

"Mama, I'm tired. Pweathe hode me" (Mama, I'm tired. Please hold me)

I picked Toby up and held him close to my chest. I was still holding my backpack on my back. I took the ball from Toby so he wouldn't drop it. But, I didn't have enough room to carry it with me. I was carrying my backpack, and holding Toby's backpack in my hand. I was holding Toby up with my other arm. So I settled the ball at my feet and started to dribble it all the way to the house.

I arrived at my destination and looked up. I saw a massive house. I walked up and tried to ring the door bell. With all the things I was carrying it was nearly impossible. I was finally able to hit the doorbell. I heard yelling and thumping. Finally the door swung open and who I think was Zeke opened up the door.

"Oh. Hey Tris! Uriah told us you were coming over today. Don't worry we'll be on our best behavior. Here let me hold that bag for ya."

He took Toby's backpack from me, and opened up the door a bit wider so I could come in.

"Awww, who's this little cutie?"

Toby lifted his head off my shoulder and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and his blue eyes narrowed down to where Zeke was standing. His eyes filled up with tears and he laid his head back on my shoulder. I could hear him sniffling.

"Hey Zeke. This is my… son, Toby."

He looked taken back for a moment.

"Welcome to the family."

What family? I don't want to be welcomed into any family.

"Come on in Tris. Uriah will be down shortly. I hope you don't mind if things get a little loud."

I walked into the house and was taken aback by the beauty of this home. I heard thumping and Uriah made an appearance holding a beautiful baby.

She had bronzish colored skin, bright green eyes, and short, wild, dirty blonde hair.

"Oh, hey Tris. Nice to see ya. This is Amber, Christina's daughter. Isn't she beautiful?"

I nodded. Christina came trampling down the stairs followed by the baby. You could easily see the resemblance between Christina and her daughter. Will came and took Amber from Uriah.

"Hi baby. Can you say hi to daddy? Please?" He asked in a baby voice.

I wish Toby could have a father figure in his life that doesn't beat him. He still hasn't warmed up to Ryan or Bud.

"Dada!" A shriek filled the air.

Toby's sniffles got louder.

"Uriah, can I go to another room so I can calm down Toby?"

"Sure!" He led me upstairs into what looked like the guest room. I sat down on the couch and Toby lifted his head from my shoulder. His eyes were red, and bloodshot. I knew he was going to be afraid. He's afraid that these people will hurt him like Peter and Brett.

"Shh baby, don't cry. They won't hurt you. Mama won't let them. I promise."

His cries started to slow down a bit, until there were no tears left. I saw a bathroom attached to the room and walked in. I cupped some water in my hand and washed Toby's face in it. I bopped his nose until I saw a grin spread across his face.

"I wuv you Mama!"

"I love you too baby."

I walked back down the stairs with Toby in my arms. I looked and saw that my belongings were neatly placed next to the door. These people are trying way too hard.

"So ya ready to start workin' Tris? Oh, who's this beautiful child? " I jumped not knowing that someone was behind me. Toby snuggled deeper into my chest. I turned around and saw Uriah.

"This is Toby, my son."

"Oh. Welcome to the family!"

What's up with these people welcoming me into some family? The door bell rang.

"Excuse me Tris. Lemme go answer that." He said in a posh accent.

He then raced across the room and slid across the hardwood floors in his socks. He opened up the door really quickly that it smacked his face. I woman walked in. Uriah gave her a big bear hug.

"Mooooom. Hey! I missed you. I haven't seen you in what? 3 days?"

My blood was boiling. I know that it's wrong, but I can't help but be jealous of him. He actually had a mother. All I knew was that my mother was a great woman, and made a difference in the world.

"Tris this is my mom, Hannah. Mom, this is Tris, and her son, Toby."

"Hiya Tris. I'm Hannah, as Uriah said. Ya know, if you become good friends with the gang, I might have to tell you stories of Zeke and Uriah back when they were younger. You won't stop laughing for hours, if not days."

She seemed like a really cool mother.

"Alright mom. That's enough. Tris and I have to go work on our biographies together. Let's go Tris!"

Biographies? Oh yeah. Oh god. What am I gonna do? I can't tell Uriah my life story. No way. I can't. But, as I recall, this isn't due for another week. If I spend more time with Uriah, I might be able to open up and tell him some things.

**HEY GUYS! Chapter 4 is done. It's pretty long too. Almost 3,000 words. Did you like the name I picked for Christina's daughter. I really want to thank my awesome Beta**

**CyrusBreeze. She's great. (At least I think she's a she…) Do you think we can get to 30 reviews for this chapter? Chapter 5 should be up tomorrow. Oh my god, its Sunday tomorrow. I only have 2 days left of Spring Break. WWWWWHYYYYYY?! If any of you guys have ideas for this story, just PM me! **


	5. Tears, scars, and burns

**Hey guys! What's up? I know that I said I'll update at 30 reviews, and as of now, I have 20, but who cares. I'm going to update for you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent, or the characters in it. **

**Tris' POV**

After the little encounter with Uriah's mom, Uriah started giving me a house tour. He showed me the middle floor. And then he showed me upstairs.

"This is Urilene's room. This is Chrill's room. This is Zauna's room, and this is Leric's room. This is Four's room. And this is Amber's room. Then, this is the girls dress up room."

I was utterly confused. Uriah must have seen the look on my face. He burst out laughing

"Oh, those are our ship names. Urilene is for Uriah and Marlene, Chrill is for Christina and Will, Zauna is for Zeke and Shauna, and Leric is for Lynn and Eric."

"Ok…" I slowly said. Uriah chuckled some more.

"Ok, let's go down to the basement, we'll be doing our work there."

Toby snuggled his head deeper into my shoulder. He whimpered lightly.

"It'll be ok Toby; I won't let them hurt you." I whispered.

Uriah led us down to the basement. This place is great. It was dark; there was a movie room, a gaming room, and an arcade.

"This place is really cool."

"It's mostly because of Will that we have all of this. I mean, we all split the rent, but his parents own this oil company, and are like uber rich. I will be forever grateful to them." He finished off dramatically.

He led us to a smaller room and we sat down on the couches. He took out his pencil and paper. I never thought Uriah was responsible enough to do his homework right away. I thought that he would either not do it at all, or he would leave it and do it at midnight.

"HURTFUL! I am not irresponsible. Ok maybe a little. I just really want to get to know you!"

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask.

Uriah nods.

"Uriah, I'm not ready to give you my life story yet. This is due next week, so I think I should spend some more time with you, and then I might be able to trust you and tell you some things."

He looked bummed. But then a smile broke out on his face.

"I don't want you to feel pressured to tell me things. I understand. But, how about now, we go upstairs and start making some food, instead of having takeout like every other day. I'm getting a bit sick of Chinese and pizza hut.

"Don't worry about food Uriah. I'll make it by myself. Go have fun with everyone else. I have this awesome secret recipe."

"Ok! You can make anything you want. The kitchen is yours right now!" He smiled and his blindingly white teeth showed.

We went back upstairs and I made my way to the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards and saw a couple packs of spaghetti noodles. I will make spaghetti. I grabbed a pot, and put it on the gas stove. Toby was still in my arms. I couldn't let him see the stove. He'll just remember hot spoons pressed against his neck.

I set Toby down in a high stool.

"I'm gonna finish making food, ok, little man." He sees the stove and his eyes fill up with tears and he whimpers lightly. He holds onto my neck and doesn't let go.

"Toby, it won't hurt you ok. Only Brett and Peter make it hurt. No one here will hurt you I promise."

He just nodded. A single tear rolled down his cheek. I reached over and wiped it off. I heard footsteps, and Four padded into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Tris! I thought I would see you here today. Who's this? Hey there little man!" He raised his hand up to give Toby a high-five.

Toby flinched and a scream filled the air. He jumped off the stool and ran up to me. I picked him up and he buried his head into the crook of my neck. I felt hot, sticky tears fall down my neck and I knew that Toby was silently crying.

"It's ok buddy." I said gently. "You're ok. No one will hurt you." I lightly whispered to him, and rocked him back and forth to calm him down.

Four looked at me with confusion written all over his face. How was I going to explain this to him?

"Ummm… This is Toby, my son" I said really quickly.

"Well let me say this. He looks so much like you. Beautiful just like his mother." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He then turned and walked to the pantry.

I blushed and turned away. I poured the water into the pot and waited for it to boil a bit. After I saw some bubbling I poured in the noodles. I deep rumbling voice shook the room.

"Do you need any help, Tris?"

Four stood behind me wearing a "Kiss the cook" apron.

"Sure! Can you make the marinara sauce?"

"Yup! I've got a secret recipe." He laughed. "Well, it's not so much a secret recipe as it is Chef Google, but, ya know."

I laughed. This is the first day I have actually genuinely smiled or laughed in about 3 years.

Toby was still in my arms and his light whimpers quieted down. I started lightly humming to him, hoping that it will lull him to sleep.

"Four?"

"Yes?" He looks up from the pan he's stirring.

"Did you tell anyone about what happened today? During art class I mean?" I hung my head low, ashamed of myself for letting my emotions take over.

I felt two fingers lift my chin up. His beautiful blue eyes were staring into mine.

"I didn't tell anyone. You don't have to be ashamed Tris. Everyone has those moments where their emotions get to them. I know what you're going through Tris. I can see the signs. I see it with Toby too. I know it's hard, but you need help." He looked me straight in the eyes.

I turned away my body again and panic went through me. He knew what I was going through. He knows that Toby and I are abused. This is not good. If Brett and Peter find out that Four knows we're abused, they're going to beat up me and Toby. To make matters even worse they will go after Four, and everyone else.

I'm running away tonight. Where to? I really don't know. But, anywhere is better than the place I call home.

I don't know what happened to me. This morning I vowed that I would shut everybody out, and I wouldn't make any friends.

Here I am, at Uriah's house, making them food. I don't think that's called shutting people out. Toby was starting to grow heavy in my arms. I put a stool in front of the stove so I can still move around the noodles so they can cook. Four was beside me putting beef into the sauce.

I heard Toby's sniffles turn into even breaths. The poor kid. He had a rough day and is apparently really tired. I got up and turned off the stove. The sauce was nearly done.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand. I'm usually not this emotional. But, I don't know what has gotten into me today. It's probably the fact that my body is overproducing on hormones.

I already had a very small baby bump. I don't know why though. I don't remember getting a bump this early when I had Toby. It's probably going to be a big baby. I never thought that I would grow up and be a mother of 2 at only 16 years old.

Yes. I did want some kids, but not this early. I was going to wait until I was married, but, I don't think anyone would want to marry someone like me.

To clear my mind of things, I rummaged through the pantry a bit more. I saw a package for a box cake. Perfect, I will make some dessert.

I tried reaching for it, but I was a couple of inches away. Carrying Toby in my arm didn't help me at all.

"You need any help?"

I turned around slightly embarrassed that he has to help me get a box cake. I slowly nodded my head. He let out a deep throaty chuckle, and came next to me and gave me the box cake.

But, I don't think a single pack will be enough. Luckily, right next to it, I saw another box.

"Hey, Four? Can you get that one for me too please?" I pointed to the chocolate flavored box cake.

He chuckled again, and nodded. He handed over the box cake.

Great. One chocolate the other vanilla. I could do a layered cake with vanilla frosting.

While Four was busy finishing off our meal, I started making the cake. It shouldn't be that hard. I just need two bowls to mix it in.

"Yum! I can smell the cake already. Is there anything you can't do Tris?

I sighed. There are so many things I can't do, that I can't even count them on my fingers and my toes.

**Four's POV**

I was the last person to come home from school today. I think Tris is coming over today. I hope she is. I really want to get to know her and see if she really is Bea. I stepped into our house and I'm greeted by Hannah, who is holding Amber.

Hannah is like my mom, since I never had a motherly figure in my life. I greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I took Amber from Hannah and held her on my hip.

I bounced her up and down a bit, and talked to her. She tried to get her finger into my mouth. I lightly bit on it. She squealed and I let go. A grin broke out on her face.

I gave Amber back to Hannah, and walked over to Uriah's voice. I saw Marlene sitting on his lap and they were laughing about something.

"Is Tris here?"

"Yeah, she volunteered to make us dinner tonight, so I let her into the kitchen." He winked. I think he knew about my little crush on her. Oh well.

Before I walked in, I heard a voice. It was like music to my ears.

"I'm gonna finish making food, ok, little man." I heard some whimpering and sniffling. "Toby, it won't hurt you ok. Only Brett and Peter make it hurt. No one here will hurt you I promise."

Wait. What? Who's Toby, and what won't hurt him? I need answers.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Tris and a beautiful little boy. He couldn't be any more than two-years old.

"Oh, hey Tris! I thought I would see you here today. Who's this? Hey there little man!" I raised my hand up to give him a high five.

The kid flinched, and a high-pitched shriek filled the air. He jumped off the stool and ran over to Tris. She picked him up, and he immediately buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"It's ok buddy. You're ok. No one will hurt you." She gently soothed him while rubbing his back in a circular motion.

"Ummm…. This is Toby, my son."

Son? That was the last thing I expected. But, I could see the resemblance. He had long, blonde, curly hair, and these piercing blueeyes. His eyes were a little bloodshot. I think he was crying before. His cheeks were rosy, and he was pretty pale. I could see white scars sticking peaking out of his shirt.

She was playing around with his hair, and smoothing it down. I saw circular-like burn marks. Is he also abused? That would explain why he flinched when I raised my hand up to high-five him. He thought I was going to hit him. How much pain have they gone through?

"Well, let me say this. He looks so much like you. Beautiful, just like his mother." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

I turned my back and walked to the pantry. I emerged in a "Kiss the cook" apron. Her body was turned away from me. And I could see wet lines streaming down her neck. Its either sweat, or Toby's tears.

"Do you need any help Tris?"

"Sure! Can you make the marinara sauce?"

"Yup! I've got a secret recipe." I let out a laugh. "Well, it's not so much a secret recipe as it is Chef Google, but, ya know."

She laughed a beautiful and angelic laugh.

Toby's light whimpers quieted down. She started humming to him. I've never heard her sing, but her humming proves to be great.

"Four?"

I hear my name being called, so I lift my head from the stirring pan and look at Tris.

"Yes?"

"Did you tell anyone about what happened today? During art class I mean?" She hung her head low.

I walked over to her and lifted up her head with two fingers.

"I didn't tell anyone. You don't have to be ashamed Tris. Everyone has those moments where their emotions get to them. I know what you're going through Tris. I can see the signs. I see it with Toby too. I know it's hard, but you need help." I looked her straight in the eyes.

She turned her body away from me. I couldn't see her facial expressions.

Toby's sniffles turned into even breaths. His eyes were closed, while his head lay on Tris' shoulder. I don't know what he has gone through, but it is enough for him to have lash marks on his back, and burn marks on his neck. It's enough for him to be terrified of me. Enough for him to be terrified of anyone new in his life.

Tris turned back to me, and I could see the trace of a single tear on the curve of her cheek.

She walked to the pantry and started rummaging through it.

I turned around and looked back at the sizzling pan in front of me. I heard some grunting.

I turned around to where Tris was, to see her trying to get a box cake from the pantry. But, being the height that she is, and holding a two year-old boy wasn't really helping her.

"You need any help?"

She turned and faced me. I could see a blush rise to her cheeks. She slowly nodded her head, and I let out a throaty laugh. I barely had to reach to get the package, and I gently handed it to her.

"Hey Four? Can you get that one for me too please?" She said as she pointed to the chocolate flavored cake mix. I handed it over to her.

Why did it feel so wrong when she called me Four? I shook away the thought.

I turned back to tend to the sauce that I was making. I was starting to smell the awesome smell of chocolate and vanilla cake.

"Yum! I can smell the cake already. Is there anything you can't do Tris?"

She let out a long sigh and didn't say anything back. I let the matter slip away from my mind as a set the table for dinner.

**WOOOOHOOOOOO chapter 5 is officially done. I really hoped you guys liked it. Well there really isn't much for me to say. BYYYYEEEE! **


	6. Cake, snakes, and a new plan

**Hey guys! What's up?! I'm at 26 reviews and almost 2000 views. THAT'S AWESOME!**

**Thanks for all your help and support. PM me with anything you want to see in this story, as long as it does not have to do with killing of the baby that Tris is currently pregnant with. I really hope you enjoyed chapter 5, because I worked really hard on it. (What 2 hours?) Oh, I do have polyvore account. My username is **_**subzeromk. **_

**So far I have outfits for both Toby and Tris. I couldn't really find exactly what I put in the story, so I had to pick different items. But, from now on, the outfits that are described will match what's in the link that I give you guys. Toby's is on the right, while Tris' is on the left **

cgi/set?id=119931977

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own divergent or any of the characters. I only own Toby, Emma, and Ryan. **

**Tris' POV**

Four was setting the table for dinner. I got up to get the cake out of the oven and start icing it. I rummaged around the cupboards until I found a piping bag. I covered the cake with white icing. I looked around some more, and found this awesome snake print. Great! I'll make the sprinkles in an awesome design.

( . )

I started setting the table with Four. It was a pretty big table, considering the number of people living in the house. He wheeled in a high chair, who I suppose is for Amber.

"Tris, I can see that you're getting a bit tired. Let me take Toby off of your hands for a bit." He softly said.

Although I was tired, I couldn't do that to Toby. If he woke up in Four's arms he will freak out, and will never stop crying. He first needs to trust Four, and then he will talk to him, or let Four hold him. But, at the same time, Toby was sleeping, and I was very tired. There's no harm in it. I leaned into Four, and he took Toby away from me.

Four cradled Toby to his chest and was rubbing his back. He kissed his forehead. So far, from what I saw, Four was great with children. He would be a great father someday.

I've gotten used to people hurting. I haven't expected people to be this nice to me. Well, as soon as they find out about my messed up life, they will turn their backs like everybody else. I don't want that to happen. If Toby gets attached to them, and then they turn their backs he will be heartbroken. He'll never be able to trust again. I couldn't do that to my son. I need to get away from this place as soon as possible.

"Ya know, I wasn't kidding when I said that Toby was beautiful, like his mother."

I blushed and reached over to grab some plates to put on the table. Luck was definitely not on my side, and I couldn't reach it. I heard some chuckling behind me, and a hand reached up and grabbed the plates from the shelf.

I looked at him, my cheeks still red and I shook my head. I picked the plates up, and I made my way to the table. I set them down.

"Do you guys have assigned seats for eating?"

He chuckled a bit and shook his head no.

"We just sit wherever we want. Amber's plastic plates are in there, if you want one for Toby." He pointed to a cupboard that I could actually reach.

"No, its ok. I'm going to leave. I have to go back home right now."

"No. You are not going back home. I don't know who hurts you and Toby, but you are not going to go back home. I don't need you getting hurt anymore Tris." He whispered the last part.

I opened my mouth to argue, but before I could say anything he spoke.

"Think about Toby, Tris. He's your son, and I can see the burn marks, and the scars on his back. Do you really want him to get hurt anymore? Stay with us for a bit. You know what; you're invited to live with us. I just met you today, but I will not let you go back."

How did he know so much?

"

"You will stay here with Toby, while I go with Zeke, Uriah, and Will and get your belongings. We'll call child services, and get their sorry arses where they're supposed to be. In Jail."

No Way! I will definitely not let that happen. They will not see where I live. And they will definitely not see my belongings. That's the last thing I need.

"No. I will go and get my belongings. That stuff is personal to me."

"But, what about Toby? They could hurt him, if they see that you are trying to escape."

"Well, its Thursday right? That's when they go and blow all of their money on drinks in the bar. They leave at 7 and come back at midnight. That's enough time for me to make several trips back to get our stuff."

He nodded his head.

"Four?"

'Can you please not tell anyone about the… abuse? I don't want people looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something."

He came over to me, and picked up my hand with his free one.

"I would never tell anyone unless you told me to. Some things are private, and people aren't supposed to know about them."

I thanked him, and he kissed my forehead in response.

What? Why in the world would he do that?

**MWAAHAHAHAHAH! I'm not giving you guys a super long chapter today. Its about 1000 words, so its not too bad, right? Can we try to get to 35 reviews for this chapter please? **


	7. Planning, sleeping, and cuteness

**Alright! I am at 37 reviews and almost 2800 views, that is great! You guys are making this story happen. I'm really sorry that the last chapter was really short. It was more of a filler chapter. In this one though, they will go and get Tris' belongings, so she will no longer have to live with evil Brett and Peter. That's great right.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own divergent, or any of the characters.**

**Without further ado, here's the story. **

**Tris' POV**

Four just kissed my forehead. Why would he do that? Is he attracted to me? What is there to be attracted to? I'm just a 16 year old girl, who looks like she's 12, and has a son. To top things off, I am pregnant with another kid. He goes around the house calling up everyone for dinner.

I have to admit, he looks really cute holding Toby like that.

**(In this position. ** image/2x4140876/model_released_father_and_son_father_holding_his**) **

He comes back into the kitchen rubbing Toby's back.

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

'Go around the house and call everyone. This house is massive."

"I usually just yell for them to come down here, but I didn't feel like yelling 'cause Toby is sleeping, and I don't want to wake up the 'sleeping beauty'." He chuckled.

"Isn't 'sleeping beauty' a woman."

He shrugs. "Not always. Anyone who is beautiful while they are sleeping is a 'sleeping beauty' ya catch my drift?"

I nodded.

"Tris, I'm going with yourself to pick up your belongings."

I started to shake my head no.

"Tris, I want to keep you safe. What if they are there? Whoever they are." He added skeptically.

"Ok. I will need your help to get some things. Can we bring a suitcase or two?"

"I'm one step ahead of ya!"

He walked into a nearby closet and pulled out 2 medium sized suitcases. He must have seen the look of confusion on my face.

"That my friend, is what we like to call the 'truth or dare closet.' Truth or dare is like a weekly thing that we do. You can find anything in that closet. Don't ask me where we got this stuff from. Zeke and Uri stocked up that closet with crazy things when we first bought the house. Ever since, they just starting buying things that were on clearance and adding them to the collection."

I nodded.

"That was our deal. I wouldn't let them buy anything too expensive. It all has to be on clearance."

I nodded again.

"They actually listened to you?" I asked.

"Well, in the beginning they didn't. But, imagine this. You really want to buy this one thing, and it's for like 30 dollars regular price. They should just wait for it to go down on clearance 'cause eventually it will. Do you know how many people 30 dollars can feed for a week? We only look, and complain at what we don't have. But we don't appreciate what we have. We don't appreciate that we have food on our table every day, or a roof above our heads."

He has a big heart… No, I can't fall for him.

I thought about it from his point of view. 30 dollars can feed a lot of people.

"I get it."

"You're the first person who actually understands. Let's go eat. Come on."

"We took our seats at the dinner table. I looked at the clock above the Uriah's head, and saw that it was 6:15. We will have to get going soon, if we want to get my things in time. I leaned over and whispered to Four.

"What time are we going to pick up our things?"

"Right after dinner. Let's take the guys with us, so that in case they are there, we can fight them off easily. Also, they can help us get the things to the car."

I nodded. Even though I didn't want them to see where I live, it's the only way to stay safe.

"I'll talk to the boys. Don't worry Tris, I won't reveal anything to them. All they'll know is that you and Toby will be living with us from now on. You're part of the family now."

I smiled. It's time that my life has started. And this is best for Toby too. Hopefully, this will go as planned and all will be well.

**Four's POV**

Tris and I sat down to have dinner with everyone else. She looked at the clock that was placed above Uriah's head. She leaned closer to me, and my breath hitched in my throat for a second. Why am I getting so nervous around her? I just met her this morning. I shouldn't be like this. I've never felt like this with any girl in my life. Other than Bea…

"What time are we going to pick up our things?" She asked.

"Right after dinner. Let's take the guys with us, so that in case they are there, we can fight them off easily. Also, they can help us get the things to the car." I replied.

She nodded. I could tell that she didn't want us to see where she lives… lived. She lives with us now.

"I'll talk to the boys. Don't worry Tris, I won't reveal anything to them. All they'll know is that you and Toby will be living with us from now on. You're part of the family now."

She smiled a real, genuine smile. It lit up the room.

We ate dinner with Zeke and Uriah making corny jokes every 5 seconds.

"Oooh. Why does a seagull fly over the sea?" That was Uriah. He was trying to contain his laughter and was failing. Miserably. The girls were staring at him like he was growing a nose on his forehead.

"Because, if it flew over the bay, it would be called a bagel. HAHAHAHAH!" He finally let his laughter out.

Zeke looked deep in thought. His eyes grew wide, and he burst out laughing. What was so funny?

"That's a good one lil' bro."

"Oh come on, I'm only 7 minutes and 34 seconds younger than you." Uriah whined.

"Guys, SHUT UP! Don't you see that Toby is sleeping." I whisper shouted. I rubbed his back and kissed his forehead, for like the billionth time today.

" Awwww, Four is becoming a big softie. That's so cute!" Uriah teased.

I gave him an evil look.

"Hey, Tris, this one time, Uriah was taking Bolt to the vet. Bolt is our dog by the way. I think he's napping right now. Bolt was still a puppy, ok? And we got him really new since he didn't have a mother. He was just like 2 days old. The vet said that a dog's mother will usually lick the puppy's butt so the puppy will be encouraged to pee. So, She told Uriah that he will have to lick the puppy's butt. She was about to…."

"SHUT UP FOUR! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT INCIDENT!"

I was trying to hold in my laughter while Zeke and Will were nearly rolling on the floor laughing. Uri's face was red from embarrassment.

"Ok! But, what happens in the house stays in the house. Got it?"

He nodded with his face still red.

"Zeke, Uriah, and Will, guy talk in the den right now."

They all got up. "Guy talk" meant that something important was coming, and we needed to talk right away.

"Guys, Tris is going to live with us from now on."

"Whaaaaah…"

Confusion was literally drawn on their faces.

"Her situation at home isn't really the best, and I told her that she can live with us. I promised her that I wouldn't tell you guys why she's staying here, but she really needs it. Can you guys come with us so we can pack up her things, while the people who live with her aren't home?"

They seemed to understand that her home life wasn't really that good.

"Sure."

"Yup!"

"Yeah. Trissy is my best friend now, we have to help her." That was Uriah.

"Alright, we're going to go right now. Don't judge her because of where she lives. She really is a really great girl, who doesn't deserve any of the crap that she gets. And neither does this little guy." I gestured to Toby."

"Alright, captain! Mission 'Let's Get Tris' things' is underway!" Uriah said in a superman voice.

We walked out of the den, and Tris looked really nervous.

"Ummm, girls, the guys, Tris, and I are going somewhere. We'll be back soon." I announced.

They all nodded.

The guys kissed their girlfriends and Will kissed his daughter, and we made our way to the door. I really hope this works out.

**Chapter 7 is done. I'm really sorry that this chapter as well as the last one were really crappy. They are filler chapters though. In the next chapter, we get some action. Is FourTris so cute?! **

**Alright, can we try to get to 50 reviews, if not 45. That's only like 13 reviews. PLEAAASSSSEEEE!**

**If there is anything you guys want to see in this story, just PM me!**


	8. Wal-Mart, Feminine Products, and Tests

**HIIIIII GUYS! I cant thank you enough. I have 52 reviews and more than 3500 views. People are actually reading my story. This is great. Anyway, as usual you will get your update. **

**Chapter 10 will be a super long chapter when secrets will be revealed. I should have chapter 8 up on 4/23, chapter 9 on 4/24, and I might take a couple of days on chapter 10, cause it'll be super long and epic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. **

**Oh, you should listen to "Hall of Fame" while reading this chapter. Its really awesome and its by "The Script" and "Will. " **_**I don't own this song whatsoever.**_

Tris' POV

When I was pregnant with Toby I wondered why Brett didn't make me get an abortion. I actually thought that he would turn into an actual descent guy. He just wanted another punching bag, one that can't stand up for themselves. I mean, I can barely stand up for myself, how do you expect Toby to? He has multiple times yelled at Peter and told him to stop, but he soon learned not to. The more he complained and cried, the more abuse he gets.

But, hopefully Peter and Brett will be out of our lives now. For good. I took my son from Four. He shifted a bit, and snuggled into my neck some more. I need to wake him up. He has a sleeping schedule. If I don't wake him up, he will be a hyper little two-year old boy tomorrow in the very early morning.

I placed him on the couch, and gently starting nudging his shoulder.

"Toby, baby, you have to wake up now."

His eyelids fluttered open, and I came eye to eye with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Where are we?" He questioned

"We are at Uncle Uriah's house?"

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, baby. We are going to live here now."

He just nodded his head. But, I know that the questions will come soon.

I picked him up and make my way to where the rest of the boys were standing.

Toby saw them and buried his head into my neck.

"Let's go." I whispered.

Uriah got in the driver's seat and Will in the passenger seat. I sort of don't trust Uriah to drive. But, who am I to judge. I was never allowed to practice driving so I never got a permit or a license. I didn't really know the way from their house to my old house.

"Uriah, can you just go to the Wal-mart on 18th street please. I don't know my way home from here, but I do know the way from Wal-mart."

He nodded again and started making his way to wal-mart.

"Mama. 'hall of fame'."Toby softly murmured.

He loved this song because it reminded him that he can be the best at what he wants to be if he tries real hard. He liked singing along, but with him being two the words came out like gibberish, but it was still adorable. It was a rap song, but if I do say so myself, I'm pretty good at rap. I started singing in a low voice.

_Yeah, you could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest_

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks

You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could go the distance  
You could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought could never be broke

Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
Never gonna know if you never even try

Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
Cause there's gonna be a day  
When you're...

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion  
Be a champion  
Be a champion  
Be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be true seekers

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(You can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock  
(You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks  
(You can be a champion)

You can be a master  
(You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself  
(You can be a champion)  
Standing in the hall of fame

Somewhere in the middle of the song, the guys started singing along. It actually worked out pretty well.

Toby snuggled into me and whimpered. I could tell that he was getting scared. I don't blame him.

"Mama? Are they go hurt me?" He asked

I shook my head no.

"These people are nice Toby. They love you and they will never hurt you." At least I hope they do.

"Yeah Toby, we love you!" Zeke and Uriah said at the same time. Weird. I smiled. Toby might actually have a better life now, just because of all these people.

"You're a great singer Tris." Will added.

Four nodded and looked at me, then Toby.

"Alright Tris, we're at Wal-mart. I'm actually going to go down and get some food if you guys don't mind. You want anything?" Uriah asked.

"Yeah. Can Toby and I come down with ya? I need to get him some things."

"Sure let's go."

At the last second Four decided to come with us. We made our way into the store.

"I'm going to the baby section since I won't be bringing all of Toby's things. They're too much."

"I'll go with." That was Four.

"Ok, I'll meet up with you guys in 15 minutes at the registers. Ok?"

"Alright, we'll be there."

I have wandered this place so many times getting things for Toby. I was walking over to wear the toddler section. I found him a couple of new bibs and bottles. His were all chewed up, and Brett never let me buy new ones for him. I was wandering around, and saw these really cute pajamas. They were on clearance for 7 dollars. I had to get them, especially because Toby was growing out of his old ones. Boy, my son is growing really quickly.

I was still holding Toby, and Four was right next to me. People were giving us dirty looks everywhere. Well, it's not what they think. If they knew my story, they would feel sorry for me. That is why I don't tell anyone about my home life. I don't want any pity.

I finished shopping for Toby's things and Four and I were making our way to the cash register. Uriah was already there, standing with a cartful of items. He had everything. Cartons of ice-cream, bags of chips, milk, chocolate mix, root beer flavored whipped cream, sprinkles, cake box mixes, packs of soda, and fruits.

The funny part came. I saw multiple boxes of pads, tampons, and panty liners. I laughed out loud.

"Uri, why do you have so many feminine products?"

His face became a crimson color.

"Right…. The girls were running low on… feminine products… so Marlene asked me to buy some. I really don't know what types they like. So, I just got one of everything."

I just laughed harder. Four was also trying to stifle his laughter.

"Here put her on the phone for me. I'll figure out which ones they need." I told him.

He fished out his phone, dialed a number and handed it to me.

I put it up to my ear.

"Hey Uriah, We really need you at home."

"Hey Mar, it's Tris. Uriah told me about your situation at home and that you need some things. He literally got every pack on the aisle and doesn't know what you guys need. Do you have any special brands that you guys like.

"Oh, hiya Tris! I knew that Uriah wasn't smart enough to do this. Ummm, can you get us 'Always overnight pads' the purple ones. Umm, the 'Always Ultra thin' the green color. And finally the "Tampax radiant' ones in the white color. Can you just get a couple big packs of each. This way they will last us for a long time."

"Sure." I looked around the aisles and found the ones that she wanted. I motioned for Uriah to come over with the cart.

"Start unloading all this stuff Uriah. Unless you want to explain to the cashier why you have so many in the cart and refuse to buy them."

His face went red again; this has got to be a very embarrassing situation for him. He started unloading all the packs back on the rack. I picked up several packages of the ones that Marlene told me to get.

"Alright Marlene. I got 'em. We'll be home real soon."

"Thanks Tris. It would have been a really big waste of money if Uriah bought them all and we never used them."

"No prob. I gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye Trissy!"

How is she so happy all the time? Meanwhile, Uriah was nearly dying on the floor from humiliation. Four finally let out his laugh. It was so contagious that I couldn't help but laugh along.

We made our way to the cashier.

"You know what. You guys check out. I'll meet you outside, I need to buy something." I reached into my purse and found 35 dollars. I hope that will cover everything I bought. I handed the money to Four. He took it, looked into his hand, and his eyes grew really wide. I started walking off.

"Uriah, check out by yourself, I'll come out with Tris."

No he can't see what I need to buy.

"Tris, I will not accept this money from you. You live with us, so it is our responsibility to get you things."

"No Four, I live with you guys, I have to pay for things. I'm going to have to split rent and everything now."

"Please Tris, don't give me this money. You can use your money and buy things by yourself, but when we come in groups it's on the house."

I just nodded my head. I'm in no need of drama right now.

I made my way to the pregnancy aisle and for some reason I completely forgot that Four was with me. I grabbed three pregnancy tests and started going back to the checkout place. I had my head down and rammed into Four.

When did this happen again? Oh yeah, this morning. It feels like such a long time ago that I met them, but it has barely been twelve hours.

"Tris, why are you buying pregnancy tests?"

I kept my head down and remembered that night in which Peter raped me. This brought tears to my eyes. How can he take the only thing I had left? My virginity is something that I can never get back. I was forced to grow up way too early because of him.

Now I have this guy that I barely know asking why I'm getting a pregnancy test.

"Hmmm, I don't know Four, why would I get a pregnancy test?"

He looked guilty for a second, then he just nodded his head. He grabbed my elbow gently and led me to the checkout aisle. We did a self checkout. I didn't need any slutty cashier judging me for buying pregnancy tests, and flirting with Four?

Wait, why would I care who flirts with him? Why would I care who he dates? It's not that I like him or anything. Of course not. He's just a friend. That I literally just met this morning.

We checked out, I grabbed my wallet again, but before I could do anything, Four had his credit card out and already paid for everything. I gave him a look. He just shrugged and gave me the "I'm innocent" look.

We made our way to the car. I could see through the window of the pickup truck, and the rest of the boys were laughing hysterically at something.

**Uriah's POV**

I honestly felt like dying when I didn't know what type of Products to get for the girls. But, I quickly got over it. We made our way to the checkout line. Tris gave Four some money, and I knew right away that he wouldn't accept it. She told us that she needed to buy one more thing and that she will meet us in the car.

Four's eyes grew wide. He told me to checkout and he would come with Tris. He ran after her, most likely to give her her money back.

I shook my head and made my way to the car. I hopped into the driver's seat. Will and Zeke were both on their phones. I reached over and snatched Will's phone from his hands. He looked at me with wide eyes. I reached my hand back and started to pinch Zeke's leg. He finally gave in, and gave me his phone.

"So… who else has seen the way Four looks at Tris. I think he finally found his girl, after years of being single!" I screeched like a teenage girl fangirling over One Direction.

"We really need to set them up." Zeke stated.

Will took a deep breath.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. Can't you tell that Tris is afraid? She's afraid for herself and for her son. I can see it. She's afraid that she will let someone in, and then they will shatter her heart into pieces and nobody would be left to pick them up. On top of that, she's really afraid that someone will hurt Toby. She has clearly been through many traumatizing events in her life, and it will be really hard for her to get over them.

"Hey Uri, why did you take so long, and where are the others?"

My face went crimson at just the thought of what happened inside. Zeke must have seen it, 'cuz he started pressuring me to tell him what happened. I finally gave in and told them about everything. Laughter was bouncing off the walls of the car.

"Tris went back to buy something and Four went after her."

"I told you. He's a love sick puppy." Will said.

"Yeah, well the puppy is getting his princess to live with him for who knows how long. You guys like her right?"

"I think that as soon as we break down the walls that are protecting her I will like her a bit more. She's broken, and I'm pretty sure that Four will be the one to open her up." Zeke said.

I nodded in agreement.

Tris and Four climbed into the car, and she started giving us directions to her house.

**Wooohooooo! Chapter 8 is officially done. It was more than 2500 words. That's awesome. And I know that I said that they will get her stuff in this chapter, but, I just don't have the time to write that. Chapter 9 will be up on 4/23 or 4/24. Chapter 10 will be super long and epically awesome. Can we get to 65 reviews please? I'm at 52 right now, so it shouldn't be so hard for you guys. **

**Right now I have a stupid poem to right, and a stupid worksheet on Mitosis, meiosis and genetics. URRRGGGHGHHHGHGHHG**


	9. Pooh, Tigger, Tickling, and Giggling

**Hi guys! So chapter 9 is here. And let me tell you, I'm sick and tired of poetry and biology. URRRRGGHGHG. I've rammed my head into a wall multiple times. I HATE GENETICS AND HEREDITY!**

**Ok, you probably don't want to read my talking about how much I hate school. So here is your update. I am soooooo sorry that it took me forever to post this chapter. I have been extremely busy these last couple days with soccer and everything. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own divergent or any of its characters. I don't own Waving Flag either.**

**Listen to waving flag (coca cola version) while reading this chapter. It's by "Knaan" and I don't own it.**

Four's POV

Tris' voice was beautiful when she was singing. Before we went down to Wal-Mart she was singing "Hall of Fame" to Toby. It was great. I really hope she starts singing again. Her voice just keeps playing over and over again in my head.

We were in the car, and Tris was giving Uriah the directions to her house. I really hope things go well. I hoped they weren't there. I don't even know their names, but I despise them.

"Tris, what are their names?"

"Peter, Brett, and… and…."

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me them."

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

" I…I'm sorry. They j…just hurt me and T…T…Toby so bad."

"It's ok. I won't let them touch you and Toby at all. No matter what, I will always be there to protect you two."

She nodded her head. I did a bold move by reaching across her body and putting my arm around her small frame. I expected her to pull back, but she did the complete opposite. She moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

I wanted to cherish this moment forever. I close my eyes, and a flashback of Uriah laying on the floor from humiliation came into my vision. I tried to hold in a laugh, but a small chuckle came out. Tris' head fell from my shoulder to my chest.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Ya know… Just remembering Uriah earlier today."

She chuckled a bit.

"Yeah…" Her voice trailed off.

She's nervous. Why would she be? Oh yeah. I remembered the situation that we are in. We are going back to her house so we can get her things so she can escape, and there will be a chance that Peter, Brett, and the other guy are there.

And why would she buy pregnancy tests? Tris doesn't seem like the person who would want to sleep with a random guy, and I don't think she has a boyfriend. Why would she be pregnant once again?

"Ok, we're here. Let's do this." Her voice was shaky, and i can tell that she's trying to hold back tears.

She whispers to Toby that he has to be quite while they are doing this. He nods his head, and we make our way into the house. I hear the shuffling of feet and my heart beats faster. Someone is in the house. We continue walking, Tris leading us where to go. I bump into a man. He's about my height, so I don't have to look up at him.

I look him in the eye, and see my blue eyes. No way! Marcus abuses Tris. How did he find her?

"Why hello Tobias. Such a pleasure to see you here." He says in a sickly sweet voice.

"Please Marcus get away from him. You can hurt me but not my son or my friends. She starts walking toward him with Toby in her arms.

"No MAMA! DON'T! HE GO HURT ME!" Toby screeched.

I am no longer that weak boy that couldn't stand up to his father. I pushed him to the wall.

"What are you doing here and how do you know Tris?"

"Oh, I live here son. You really think that I wouldn't get over you. This time I found not one, but two punching bags."

I growled in anger. How dare he? How can he do this to someone so innocent, and beautiful? How can he do this to a two-year old boy who is so innocent and hasn't done anything wrong? My hand formed into a fist.

Before I knew it, my fist collided with his cheek. He just looked at me, and smirked.

"You really think you can hurt me son. Remember the belt? I'm wearing it right now. Except this time, it's not coated in your blood. It's coated in Beatrice's and Toby's blood."

That bastard. He kept it as a trophy. Something to remind him that he put me into depression with that belt and hurt me real hard. Both physically and emotionally.

I never thought that moving out would do this to someone else. I thought that when I move out, he will stop his ways. But he go's and preys on two other people. One a sixteen year old girl, the other a two-year old boy. That's sickening. I keep punching and hitting him until he blacks out.

"Alright Tris. Lead the way." She looks terrified.

Oh no, she probably thinks that I'm always this harsh and I will hurt her too. This was not supposed to happen. She leads us to a small room.

"This is Toby and I's room."

I saw a pack'n'play, and a comforter strewn on the floor as a makeshift bed. This is where she lives? She deserves so much better.

Zeke and Uriah walk in with Suitcases rolling behind them.

"Let's get this over before Marcus wakes up." She says with her voice still shaky.

She moves over to a small closet and starts taking out some clothes. Most of them were soccer jerseys and jeans. I saw a couple of t-shirts and sweatshirts lying around so I picked them up and folded them. I laid them on the floor.

She pulls out a box from the closet and takes out even more soccer jerseys. Except these were all signed.

OMFG! Where did she get these from? I hope she tells me some day. Uriah took the box from her and started folding them silently.

She took out yet another box from the closet. This one was filled with photo albums, and a signed plaque. It was signed by multiple soccer players. They were all followed by phone numbers. How in the world did she get these?

_Natalie and Tris Prior will always be in my heart. I love you forever, and I am forever grateful to what Natalie did for me. __**With all respect, Christiano Ronaldo.**__ If you need any help Tris, just call me. 894-658-9876.(__**IDK if that's a real number)**_

_Worst day of my life. Natalie Prior, I owe you everything. I will watch over Beatrice for you. I think I will call her 6 from now on. You will always be remembered Natalie. If you ever need me 6, I will always be there for you. Call me at 894-623-9651. __**With all due respect, Lionel Messi**_

_You helped us a lot Natalie. I owe you everything. I shed more tears today than I have in my entire life. You made me who I am. I am forever grateful to you. You will always be in my heart as well as many other players. I will be there for Beatrice no matter what. I think I will also call her 6 as Lionel has said. I will always love her, and every time I look at her I will remember you. __**With all love, Mario Balotelli. **_

Tris' mother is Natalie Prior. How could I not notice that before? Natalie shaped up all these famous players. As far as the world knows she just died. No one knows how. From what I heard, she was the greatest woman soccer player in history. After her death, her company was passed down to her daughter. But, she can't own it until she's 18.

I've seen Tris' love for soccer, and I know that as soon as she turns 18 she will also shape up a bunch of future soccer stars. Tris was looking at the signed plaque. She took out 3 more. How in the world did she get these? And they have phone numbers too. That's some crazy crap. I can't believe it.

More tears streamed down her face, I got up to hug her, but Toby got there first. He wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry mama. No one go hurt us anymore, right?" He said in an adorable baby voice.

"Right. Help me Toby?"

He sat down next to her and started taking out some albums. He's such a mature little two year- old. We finished packing her belongings. Toby picked up a blanket. I took a look at it, and saw that it was also signed by a bunch of soccer players. Each player took one square, wrote something, and signed it. The squares were sewn together and made a quilt. It was really cute, and Toby was carrying it as if it was his prized possession, which it probably was.

"Ok, we're done. Let's get out of this hell-hole." When she said hell-hole she covered Toby's ears.

She looked around the room one more time.

"Ok. Let's go. I'm done with this place. Let's go before Marcus wakes up."

We started walking and Tris was behind us. I heard some shuffling of feet, and a yelp. I spun and looked behind me. Marcus had Tris in a headlock with a gun to her temple.

Toby screamed. He jumped out of Tris arms and ran away.

"Please take care of him Four. I love you Toby!"

"Mama! Don't go."

Marcus started dragging her out of the room.

Zeke and Will were too petrified to do or say anything.

I couldn't let this happen. I jumped on top of Marcus; he fell onto the floor and lost hold of Tris. I was just hoping that he wouldn't fire the gun. Uriah helped Tris up and was walking her back to the car. I let out all of my anger. I kept punching him even though he was already unconscious.

I finally realized what I was doing. I am no different from my father. He hurts people and so do I. I can't believe I just did that. Tris will be afraid of me, and so will Toby.

I ran back out to the car to see Tris and Uriah in the back seat. She had Toby snuggled into her chest. I jumped in and looked around. She had tears streaming down her face. Toby looked up, and his eyes were bloodshot. I couldn't take it anymore. I banged my head into the passenger seat in front of me.

A hand was placed onto my shoulder. I looked up, and saw Tris looking at me with those beautiful grey eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? You saved me from Marcus. I can't thank you enough. He would have probably killed me, and Toby would have grown up motherless."

"I don't know. I'm scared that I'll become like him someday. I don't want that to happen. I don't want you or Toby to be afraid of me."

"I will never be afraid of you. You saved my life."

She then did something surprising, she reached over and hugged me. I hugged her back, and buried my face into her neck. Is that normal?

I didn't want her to see me break down. I need to hold things in. Be strong Tobias.

"Alright, we're here."

I jumped out of the car, and opened up the trunk. I pulled out both suitcases and I dragged them both into the house. Uriah walked in.

"I'm home homies!"

Responses flooded in. Marlene came in, and asked Uri where her "woman products" were. He scratched his head, and told her that they were still in the car. Zeke and Will walked in; lugging all of the groceries and things that we bought at Wal-Mart. Tris was standing silently next to me.

I gently grabbed her elbow, and I led her up stairs to my room. She was still very shaken up. Marcus had a bigger effect on her than he ever had on me.

"You and Toby can change in here. The bathroom is attached if you want to shower or give him a bath."

She didn't talk. She just nodded.

"I'll be back, and we can sort some things out." I lightly smiled and exited the room closing the door after me.

I heard some shuffling and voices.

"Come on Toby. I got you some new pajamas. I know you really like monkeys."

I heard some more shuffling. Toby just randomly walked out of the room. I walked in, hoping that I wasn't walking in on Tris changing. I saw her looking at my trophies and plaques that were hanging on the wall. She turned around when she heard my footsteps. Her eyes grew wide.

She turned her back to me, and started to lift her shirt over her head. Why would she do that? I saw the multiple scars lining her back. They were terrible. How can someone do this to her? This is sickening. She was so used to people hitting her that she didn't even have to be told to raise her shirt.

"Tris, I'm not going to hurt you." I softly said.

She turned around, her shirt falling down her back. Her eyes widened even more. How was that possible?

"You and Toby can take this room. I'll take the couch." I walked into my closet and pulled out a spare pillow.

"Four, this is your room. Toby and I will take the couch. It's luxury compared to what I'm used to."

It felt so wrong when she called me Four. I tried arguing with her, but before I could do anything she was out of the door, making her way down the stairs. I followed her down. I saw Toby running around poking his head in different rooms, exploring the house.

"Come on Toby. We have to go to sleep now."

"But, mama, I explore."

He was so lively right now. As if his mother wasn't just about to be killed. I liked this Toby. He acted like an actual two year old.

She just looked at him.

"Ok. I coming mama. Help me brush teeth?"

I smile broke out on her face. She picked him up, and threw him in the air. He laughed out loud. She caught him and started to tickle him.

"Mama! Stop! Pwease! MAMA!"

"Ok, but you have to give mama a kiss first."

"OK!" He pulled her neck down and gave her a big slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"I love you mama." He said, followed by a big bear hug.

They were such a cute little family. I don't know why, but I feel the need to be part of it. I'm really falling for Tris right now.

He looked up at me, and cowered behind his mother.

"Toby, what did I tell you?"

"That they won' hurt me. But, wha' they do?" He raised his arms up in an asking way.

"Then mama will protect you."

"I protect you too mama."

"I love you baby. Now come on, we have to go to sleep. Let's go brush your teeth.

She looked at me questioningly. I pointed to where the bathroom was. She walked to one of the suitcases and took out two toothbrushes, and some toothpaste. She held Toby's arm, as she walked and he skipped to the bathroom.

I just stood there smiling like an idiot. She came walking in the room, and I actually saw what she was wearing. She was wearing this really cute Winnie the Pooh shirt with plaid pajama pants. Toby was wearing a monkey shirt with pajama pants that have little bananas all over them. _**(**__** first_night_sleeping/set?id=120527594**__**)**_

Tris took out a pillow from her suitcase with a blanket.

"Do you guys need anything?"

She seemed surprised.

"Nope!" She popped the P. "We're good. Right Toby?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically while sitting in her lap.

"Mama, snuggle me?" He pointed to her shirt.

Awwwwh! It had a picture of Pooh tightly hugging Tigger.

"Ok! Then, should I close the light for you guys?"

"Yes please." She said politely.

I walked over and kissed both of their foreheads. They both looked surprised. Tris just smiled and snuggled Toby closer to her chest. Does she feel the same way?

"Good night guys. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I heard a giggle. I'm pretty sure that it was Toby.

I smiled even more. My cheeks were starting to hurt. The gang was being surprisingly very quite tonight. I think they were being polite, since it was Tris' first night here. I brushed my teeth, and got in bed. I went to sleep thinking about Tris, and how her face lit up when she was with Toby. Someday, I want her face to light up the same way, except for me. That would make my life.

**I bet you did not expect that. You all though that it would be either Brett or Peter. But, I surprised you, and it was Marcus. How can he be so cruel?**

**Woooooop Wooooop! Chapter 9 is finally done. I am still extremely sorry that I didn't get this up sooner. I sort of can't believe it. I asked for 65 reviews, and I got 92. That's awesome. Can we try to get to 120 reviews for this chapter? I know you guys can do it. **

**Chapter 10 will take a few days to be up because it will be super long and awesome. **

**Aren't Tris and Toby so cute? You guys got some Troby action this chapter. We actually saw the bright side of Toby, not the gloomy side. **


	10. Breakfast, Baths, Bubbles, and Santa

**Hey guys! So, as promised, here is Chapter 10, sorry it took me forever to post it, but come on, it's really long right? Hopefully I will be going back to a new chapter every day. But, these next two weeks will be pretty busy, because I am trying out for a bunch of different soccer teams, like every single day. But, I will try my best to post a new chapter every day. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent, Is Anybody Out There? (the song), and Waving flag.**

**Listen to "Is Anybody Out There?" by Knaan and Nelly Furtado, "Airplanes" by B.o.B and Hayley Williams, and Waving Flag (Coca Cola Version) by Knaan while reading this chapter. **

_**Tris POV**_

I woke up the next morning unable to hear anything. Well, that's normal since I didn't have my hearing aids in. My son was sleeping on my chest with a pacifier in his mouth. I opened my eyes to see the rest of the gang sitting down on the couches.

I sat up carefully, trying not to wake up Toby. I reached me arm across, and grabbed my hearing aids. I plugged them into my ears.

"Hiya Tris! How was your night?"

"Definitely better than before, this couch is really comfy compared to what I'm used to."

I looked at the clock that was behind Eric. It was 10 o'clock. Shouldn't we be in school?

I must have thought out loud because Four answered.

"Take a look outside, and you'll see why we didn't go to school today."

I looked outside, and saw that the ground was covered in snow. I nodded and let out a little sigh. Toby started squirming in my arms. He's going to wake up soon.

I was soon shaken out of my thoughts by hearing a voice. Four's voice.

"We're going shopping for you guys today."

"You really don't have to spend any money on us. I have two suitcases of clothes for us."

"We're transforming the guest bedroom for you. Is it ok if you and Toby share a room?"

I wanted my baby to be close to me, so I nodded enthusiastically.

"Great! We'll have brunch and head out to the mall."

"Mama! Where are we?" Apparently Toby woke up and now he was asking where we were.

"Remember Toby. We live here now."

"Oh yeaaaahhh…." He said dragging out the yeah.

"Mama, who people?"

"These are our roomies. Uncle Uriah, Uncle Zeke, Uncle Will, Uncle Eric, and Uncle Four."

"Four!" He held up four fingers using both hands, two fingers on each hand. "Yeah! And you have Aunt Chrissy, Aunt Marlene, Aunt Shauna, and Aunt Lynn."

"Who dat?!" He pointed to Amber.

"That's Amber. Uncle Will is her daddy, and Auntie Chrissy is her mama."

His face grew sad for a bit.

"Is he nice daddy?" Oh no. I know where this is going.

"Yeah he is."

"Mama, why I not have nice dada?" This question broke my heart. My kid was truly broken and scarred.

"Because not all daddies are nice Toby, but, Will is a very nice daddy. Right Will?"

"Yeah. I can be your best friend Toby if you want me to?"

"Friend? I no friends." He just said that he doesn't have any friends.

"Do you want to say hi to Amber, Toby?"

**(Amber: . /2012/04/img_ )**

"Yes please."

I got up and put Toby on the floor. He ran over to Amber and waved to her.

"Hi Ambuh! I Toby!" He pointed to himself proudly.

She just giggled in response. She was a really cute baby. She looked exactly like Will, but she doesn't have blonde hair. But everything else was like Will. Her skin color and her hair color. The only thing that Amber and Christina have in common is their hair, and their face structure.

Amber waved to Toby. He waved back to her.

"Mama! Why she no talk?"

"Because she is still a little baby. She will start talking when she grows up a little bit."

He nodded, looking deep in thought. 

Toby was still fascinated by Amber. It's the first time that he sees another kid that is relatively close to his age. I looked down at my lap shamefully.

"What's wrong Tris?" Four asked.

"After you guys find out how messed up Toby and I are, you're just going to kick us to the curb."

"No, of course not. We would never do that. You and Toby are both part of the family now. Are there any rules that you want us to follow around Toby?"

"Just a few, no cursing, he's only two, and I don't want him to be exposed to any cuss words at this age."

"We're already a curse free family because of Amber. No worries on that."

"Ummmm, I heard that you guys are known for your parties. If you want to have a party, tell me before hand so that I can find a place for Toby to go to."

They all nodded at that.

"Try not to show Toby a belt, he will freak out. And he is very sensitive to the words 'beat' and 'hit'."

They all nodded.

"And, we will probably not be eating dinner with you guys depending on the situation. Toby is deathly afraid of spoons." I said sadly.

"Spoons? Why spoons?"

"Uriah, it's not time for questions. If she wants to tell us she will. Sorry Trissy, anything else." Four shushed him.

I grew really sad for a second. They should really learn not to call me Trissy. The names Trissy and Tris are for only one person. That person is Tobias, my best friend until I was six years old. He disappeared from my life after giving me a necklace one day. I was never the same. I don't know why I decided to go by Tris at my new school.

The name Bea is for my dead brother, Caleb.

The nickname Bumblebee is for my dead father.

"No there isn't anything else."

"We can abide by these rules, right boys?" Four smirked.

"Yeah we can." They all gulped, even the mighty Eric.

"Ok. Tris, you and Toby can change into your day clothes now. Everyone else go change. I'll start breakfast."

I take a look around. Everyone was wearing pajamas except Four. He's making us breakfast. Awesome!

Everyone ran up the stairs and into their rooms.

"Hey Tris, you and Toby can change in my room. Feel free to take a shower, or give him a bath. If you want anything, the girls will probably have what you need." He smiled at me.

"Ok, I should be down here in about 20 minutes. Let's go Toby." I held his hand, and he jumped upstairs.

"Hey Tris! Do you need anything for Toby. I have a bunch of baby washes and shampoos."

"You're so nice. That would be great! Thank you!"

"Sure. Come on in."

I walked into her room. I think it was for her, Will, and Amber.

"Here you go, some shampoo and body wash. Do you think he will want any toys to play with?"

"I told Four that I would be done in 20 minutes, but something to keep him quiet would be great."

"Ok, most of the things I have are for girls though. But, I do have a rubber duck and a submarine. Here you go."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem. As Four said, you are part of the family now!"

I walked back to Fours room to see Toby exploring with only a diaper on. He ran right into me. I picked him up, and slung him over my shoulder before he could run away.

"Mama! Put down! Mama!"

"Sorry baby. It's time for you to take a bath. I have bubbles for you, and some toys to play with."

"Toys? Bubbles? Yay!"

I set him down and he ran to the bathroom. I set the water temperature so that it would be warm enough for him. The tub started filling up with water. I took off his diaper, and sat him down in the water.

"Mama! Toys!" I handed him the rubber duck.

He squeezed it. "Quack, Quack!"

"Mama! Quack!"

"Yes quack honey. Now let's get you cleaned up."

This is Toby's first real bath. All of his other ones were really rushed, using cold water, and soap.

I squirted a small amount of body wash and started to wash his body. When I came to shampoo his hair, he moved at the last second, and it got all over his chin and cheeks.

"Mama! I Santa!" Toby never got to experience a real Christmas, but he has seen Santa in a couple of pictures. I quickly grab my phone and take a picture of him.

I don't even know why Brett got me a phone. A good phone too. Probably so he can track me wherever I go.

Oh My God! I need to get a new number that he doesn't know. This way, he can't track me down, or hurt us. I know that if he ever found me, he will hurt the people that took me in. I can't let that happen.

I carefully wiped everything off of Toby. I looked into the small closet in the bathroom, and saw a towel. I grabbed it, and wrapped up Toby. I shook him around and he giggled.

"What do you want to wear Toby?"

"Match!" He wants us to match today. I'll see what I can do with that.

"Ok. Now Toby, I need to take a shower. Do you want to go downstairs and help Four make breakfast, or do you want to wait for me."

"Four hurt me?"

"No, Four won't hurt you."

"Ok. I sit wit him."

"Alright, let's just get you dressed first." I pull out a blue plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and blue converse.

"I like Mama." Good, I got his approval.

I grabbed his soccer ball and handed it to him.

"Fank you!"

"You're welcome honey."

I walked him down the stairs.

"Hey Four, I need to take a shower. Can you babysit Toby for like 10 minutes please?"

"Of course, take all the time you need. Do you guys want to eat anything special?"

"I'll be down and I'll help you make some French toast."

"Great!"

I walk back upstairs. Christina finds me again and shoves some shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in my hands.

"I gave you stuff for Toby, but nothing for you. Here you go, they're yours now."

"What? Mine?"

"Yup. Yours, I have enough, so you can have them."

"Thank you so much." She opened up her arms and gave me a hug. I hugged back. I feel like a matter now. I feel like I belong somewhere.

I took some clothes into the bathroom with me, so I can shower and get changed all at once.

I took out my hearing aids since they weren't water proof. My waterproof ones where in the suitcase with all my other hearing aids. After my dad's death, they used the money that he left for me to buy them. I don't know why they gave me so many. I don't even know who 'they' are.

I jumped into the shower and turned the water on once again. It was already pretty warm, so I started washing my body with the cold body wash.

I don't know when it happened, but I just started singing one of my favorite songs.

_I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there?_

Don't wanna be left, left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side

Something 'bout mary  
Never won a pageant  
Never felt pretty  
Never looked like cameron  
Diaz was her last name  
Always been abandoned  
Keep your head up

Baby girl this is your anthem  
There goes hannah  
Showin' off her banner  
Rocking that crown  
Make them boys go bananas  
When you're insecure about yourself  
It's a fact  
You can point a finger  
But there's three pointing bac  
I can see her crying out, yeah  
Is there anybody out there?

She's really counting on your love  
Still struggling uphill  
But you act like you don't care  
Right now she could really use a shoulder  
Hanging onto the edge til it's over  
She's crying for your love tonight  
Loneliest heart to survive, she said

I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there?

Don't wanna be left left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side  
Is anybody out there? yeah, yeah, yeah

Is anybody out there?  
(somebody, anybody)

His name was Adam  
When his mom had him  
Dad was a phantom never took a look at him  
Grew up mad and antisocial  
Hated outdoors, always in playing madden  
Adam was lonely  
Drugs were the only  
Way out of his own life  
Now he's slowly losing his fire  
Close to retire  
With one last hope he puts his arms up higher  
I can see him crying out, yeah  
Is anybody out there?

He's really counting on your love  
Still struggling uphill  
But you act like you don't care  
Right now he could really use a shoulder  
Hanging onto the edge til it's over  
He's crying for your love tonight  
Loneliest heart to survive, he said

I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there?

Don't wanna be left left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side  
Is anybody out there?

If you feel the way I feel  
Like you've been talking to yourself  
Well this one's for everyone who's felt invisible  
Lonely in a crowded room  
Searching for someone like you  
Can't do it all alone (no one can baby)  
Can't do it all alone (no one should baby)  
Is anybody out there?  
(somebody, anybody)  
Is anybody out there?  
I'm right here for your  
Is anybody out there?

I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there?

Don't wanna be left left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side  
Is anybody out there? yeah, yeah, yeah  
I don't wanna do it all alone  
I need your love to take me home  
No one said you should be all alone  
I'm right here  
Is anybody out there?

If I do say so myself, I did the rap part pretty darn well, even though I couldn't hear myself. I just really hope that no one heard me. I got out of the shower, and dried myself with a dry towel. I picked up my clothes, and put them on. I did a pretty good job matching me and Toby today.

We both had on blue plaid shirts, black skinny jeans, and blue converse. I added a soccer necklace that I got from my dad before he died. I then put on the "BE BRAVE" necklace that Tobias got for me a long time ago.

I found the three bracelets that Caleb gave to me before he was deployed, and I put them around my wrist. I was ready now. I walked downstairs to see something unusual. Toby was sitting on the swivel stool while Four was at the stove. I think he was making scrambled eggs. But, the unusual thing about it is that Toby was smiling and laughing. Around someone that wasn't me. This is really good progress. I thought Toby would take forever to warm up to these people. But, I know that deep down he is still afraid.

To make matters even better, he was wearing a "KISS THE CHEF" apron.

"Hi baby!"

"Mama! Kiss?" He pointed to his apron.

"Of course!"

I picked him up and threw him in the air. His laughter echoed in the room. I caught him, and smothered his face and neck with kisses.

"Mama! Tickle! Mama!" Apparently my kisses were tickling him.

He giggled some more. When I finally stopped, he was trying to catch his breath.

"Mama, you tickle." He said.

"Do you want more?"

"No!" he screeched, with his eyes wide.

"Ok. One more kiss for mama?"

He reached over and gave me a big kiss on my cheek. I picked him up and hugged him close to my chest.

"I love you mama!"

"I love you too baby. What were you and Four doing?"

"He make food. I talk soccer. Mama he Four!"

I had a feeling that he would find out that Four was one of his favorite soccer players in the world. I can't wait till he takes a good look at Uriah, Zeke, and Will. They are all part of the Philadelphia Union MLS soccer team.

"Let's go upstairs and get something Toby. We'll be right back Four, thank you for watching over him."

"No problem Tris. I enjoyed looking after him."

I walked up to Four's room and grabbed a plaque out of my suitcase. I never read it. I just knew that a bunch of famous soccer players have signed it, the players that my mom trained before she died. I had some left over space so I wanted to have Four and the boys sign it.

When we go shopping today, I'll buy some square pieces of fabric. I'll have the boys sign them, and I'll sew them onto the blanket that Toby and I have.

Someday, I might actually have the courage to read what all these players wrote for me.

The plaque was metal, and it has a metal pencil that just scratches it. It's pretty cool actually. I grabbed Toby's hand and he pulled me down the stairs.

He ran to Four, the plaque in hand.

"Sign?" He asked. Four looked shocked. I just smiled.

_**Four's POV**_

The gang and I were downstairs in the den. We were all trying to be really quiet since Tris and Toby were sleeping soundly.

Her long, thick eyelashes are lightly brushing her cheeks. I really want her to open her eyes so I can stare into them. I feel like a stalker now.

Toby is laying on top of her with his head on her chest. He has a pacifier in his mouth, and his long eyelashes are also grazing his cheeks. Toby looks a lot like Tris.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She carefully sat up, and grabbed what I think were her hearing aids, since she plugged them into her ears.

"Hiya Tris! How was your night?" Uriah said.

"Definitely better than before, this couch is really comfy compared to what I'm used to." Wow. This couch was luxury for her, while I hated sleeping on it.

She looked at the clock that was behind Eric.

"Shouldn't we be in school?"

"Take a look outside, and you'll see why we didn't go to school today." I answered

She looked outside, nodded, and let out a light sigh.

Toby started squirming in her arms. It was really cute.

"We're going shopping for you guys today." I told her

"You really don't have to spend any money on us. I have two suitcases of clothes for us." She said back.

"We're transforming the guest bedroom for you. Is it ok if you and Toby share a room?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Great! We'll have brunch and head out to the mall."

"Mama! Where are we?" Apparently Toby woke up and now he was asking where he was.

"Remember Toby. We live here now."

"Oh yeaaaahhh…." He said dragging out the yeah.

"Mama, who people?" His baby talk was so cute.

"These are our roomies. Uncle Uriah, Uncle Zeke, Uncle Will, Uncle Eric, and Uncle Four."

"Four!" He held up four fingers using both hands, two fingers on each hand. "Yeah! And you have Aunt Chrissy, Aunt Marlene, Aunt Shauna, and Aunt Lynn."

"Who dat?!" He pointed to Amber.

"That's Amber. Uncle Will is her daddy, and Auntie Chrissy is her mama."

His face grew sad for a bit.

"Is he nice daddy?"

"Yeah he is."

"Mama, why I not have nice dada?" Now, I know who hurt both Tris and Toby. His dad. Why would someone do this to someone as innocent as Toby, and beautiful as Tris. They are both beautiful, on the inside and on the outside.

"Because not all daddies are nice Toby, but, Will is a very nice daddy. Right Will?"

"Yeah. I can be your best friend Toby if you want me to?"

"Friend? I no friends."

"Do you want to say hi to Amber, Toby?"

"Yes please."

Tris set Toby on the floor and he ran to Amber.

"Hi Ambuh! I Toby!" He pointed to himself.

She just giggled in response.

Amber waved to Toby. He waved back.

"Mama! Why she no talk?"

"Because she is still a little baby. She will start talking when she grows up a little bit."

He nodded, looking deep in thought. 

Tris looked really sad for some reason.

"What's wrong Tris?" Four asked.

"After you guys find out how messed up Toby and I are, you're just going to kick us to the curb."

How could she think something like that? I would never do that to her. If I did, the rest of the gang would probably beat me up for it.

"No, of course not. We would never do that. You and Toby are both part of the family now. Are there any rules that you want us to follow around Toby?"

"Just a few, no cursing, he's only two, and I don't want him to be exposed to any cuss words at this age."

"We're already a curse free family because of Amber. No worries on that."

"Ummmm, I heard that you guys are known for your parties. If you want to have a party, tell me before hand so that I can find a place for Toby to go to."

We all nodded. That was a pretty easy rule.

"Try not to show Toby a belt, he will freak out. And he is very sensitive to the words 'beat' and 'hit'."

Now I know that Toby was hit with a belt. I'm getting closer to the truth now.

They all nodded.

"And, we will probably not be eating dinner with you guys depending on the situation. Toby is deathly afraid of spoons." She said.

"Spoons? Why spoons?" Stupid Uriah.

"Uriah, it's not time for questions. If she wants to tell us she will. Sorry Trissy, anything else." I shushed him.

She zoned out for a second, and then came back to her senses.

"No there isn't anything else."

"We can abide by these rules, right boys?" I smirked

"Yeah we can." They all gulped.

Hehe, I'm making them nervous.

"Ok. Tris, you and Toby can change into your day clothes now. Everyone else go change. I'll start breakfast."

Everyone ran up the stairs and into their rooms.

"Hey Tris, you and Toby can change in my room. Feel free to take a shower, or give him a bath. If you want anything, the girls will probably have what you need." I smiled at her.

"Ok, I should be down here in about 20 minutes. Let's go Toby." She held his hand, and he led her up the stairs, obviously ready to start his day.

"Hey Tris! Do you need anything for Toby. I have a bunch of baby washes and shampoos." I heard Christina ask.

I just smiled to myself and made my way to the kitchen to start making some food.

I just zoned out, for a minute, and then decided to start making some scrambled eggs.

I heard some thumping, and Tris and Toby appeared in the kitchen. Tris was still wearing her pajamas, but Toby was already bathed and dressed. That was fast, only like seven minutes.

Toby was wearing a blue plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and blue converse. He was holding a soccer ball in his hands. He had and OBEY snapback on his head, with his little, blonde curls sticking out of it.

"Hey Four, I need to take a shower. Can you babysit Toby for like 10 minutes please?"

"Of course, take all the time you need. Do you guys want to eat anything special?" Awesome, I get to babysit this adorable kid and try to find out more about him.

"I'll be down and I'll help you make some French toast."

"Great!"

She jumped back upstairs. She's in a much better mood than she was yesterday.

I was still making the scrambled eggs. I take a look at Toby. He was so cute. He raises his head and looks at me. His eyes grow wide.

"You Four. Phiwawdewphia Union?" He knows who I am.

"Yes, I am." I nodded my head.

"You one of favorite playus!" I think he was trying to say, "You're one of my favorite players."

His just says a bunch of words that form a small sentence.

"You want to help me make some food."

He nodded. I walked into the closet and pulled out a kid apron. It's bound to be a bit big on him, but he would still look adorable in it. I helped him put it on. I kissed his forehead.

"Why you kiss?"

"Because your Apron says 'Kiss the Chef' you're the chef, so I have to kiss you."

"I kiss you?" He pointed to my apron.

"Yeah. If you want."

He grabbed my cheeks and gave me a big kiss on my cheek. I crave his kisses now.

Tris comes down, also wearing an open blue plaid shirt, a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and blue converse. She was wearing a soccer necklace.

I think I saw a "BE BRAVE" necklace, exactly like the one that I got for Bea back when we were younger; she had three bracelets on her wrist that looked like they were homemade.

_**( tris_toby_shopping_outfits/set?id=120738443)**_

Tris looked around and her eyes landed on her son. She grinned.

"Mama! Kiss?" He pointed to his apron.

"Of course!"

She picked him up and threw him in the air. His laughter echoed in the room. She caught him, and smothered his face and neck with kisses.

"Mama! Tickle! Mama!"

He giggled some more. She finally stopped

"Mama, you tickle." He stated.

"Do you want more?"

His eyes grew wide.

"No!"

"Ok. One more kiss for mama?"

He reached over and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She picked him up and hugged him.

"I love you mama!"

"I love you too baby. What were you and Four doing?"

"He make food. I talk soccer. Mama he Four!"

I was just standing there looking at them and grinning like an idiot. I quickly turn back to the scrambled eggs that I was making.

"Let's go upstairs and get something Toby. We'll be right back Four, thank you for watching over him."

"No problem Tris. I enjoyed looking after him."

Toby comes back downstairs, a plaque in his hands.

He runs up to me.

"Sign?"

I was shocked. This was the same plaque that was signed by a bunch of famous players.

I grinned and kneeled down so that I would be Toby's height.

"Of course."

He handed the plaque to me with a special pencil.

I signed my name, wrote "BE BRAVE." This way, Tris might know who I am.

I looked up at her and handed the plaque back to Toby.

He ran to Tris.

"Here go Mama!"

"Ok, stay here baby while I go and put this back in the room."

"Ok!"

He was such a hyper little boy. Tris came back downstairs and started helping me make French toast.

"French toast is eaten with a fork, we can have breakfast with you guys today."

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you also afraid of spoons?"

She just looked at me and hung her head low. She nodded her head, and a tear rolled down her cheek and onto the floor.

"There's no need to be ashamed. Someone hurt you, and now you're afraid. I'm like that too." I just indirectly told her that I was also abused.

She looked up at me with her grey eyes. I looked into them, and saw that there were specks of light blue and yellow in there.

"You are?"

"Yeah."

She just turned away from me. The rest of the gang came thumping downstairs. Someway somehow, all the food was finished and ready to be eaten. I put the eggs, Pancakes, Waffles, and French toast on the table, and they were immediately eaten. How is that even possible?

I knew something like this was going to happen so I saved two plates for me and Tris. Toby will just share with us. I led her to the den since I didn't feel like eating with everyone else.

We ate in silence.

After we finished eat, we headed to the mall.

Uriah, Marlene, Tris, Toby, and I took one car. Everyone else just split up.

Uriah took the driver's seat, while Marlene took the passenger. Tris and I sat in the back, with Toby snuggled against Tris' chest.

"Mama! Wavin' Flag." He said.

Tris nervously looked around, and started singing.

_Ooh woo, ooh woo_

_Give me freedom, give me fire, _

_give me reason, take me higher_

_See the champions, take the field now, _

_you define us, make us feel proud_

_In the streets our heads are lifting, as we lose our inhibitions,_

_Celebration, it surrounds us, every nation, all around us_

_Singing forever young, singing songs underneath that sun_

_Let's rejoice in the beautiful game,_

_And together at the end of the day,_

_We all say_

_When I get older I will be stronger_

_They'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag_

_When I get older I will be stronger_

_They'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag_

_Now wave your flag, now wave your flag, now wave your flag_

_Ooh, ooh ooh, ooh woo_

_Give you freedom, give you fire, _

_give you reason, take you higher_

_See the champions, take the field now, _

_you define us, make us feel proud_

_In the streets our heads are lifting, as we lose our inhibition,_

_Celebration, it surrounds us, every nation, all around us_

_Singing forever young, singing songs underneath that sun_

_Let's rejoice in the beautiful game,_

_And together at the end of the day._

_We all say_

_When I get older I will be stronger_

_They'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag_

_When I get older I will be stronger_

_They'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag_

_Now wave your flag, now wave your flag, now wave your flag_

_Now wave your flag _

_Now wave your flag _

_Now wave your flag _

_Now wave your flag _

_Ooh ooh woo_

_Oh oh ooh _

_Woo ho ooh_

_We all say_

_When I get older I will be stronger_

_They'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag_

_When I get older I will be stronger_

_They'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag_

_Now wave your flag, now wave your flag, now wave your flag_

_Now wave your flag _

_Now wave your flag _

_Now wave your flag _

_Now wave your flag _

_Ooh woo woo ooh woo ooh ooh oh_

_And everybody will be singing it_

_Ooh woo woo ooh woo ooh ooh oh_

_And we all will be singing it_

Her voice is like an angel's voice. It was so soft, but at the same time it was so powerful. This adds to the list of things that Tris is amazing at. The more time I spend with her, the more I fall for her. But, she'll never feel the same.

**Tris and Toby Outfits- tris_toby_shopping_outfits/set?id=120738443**

**Christina and Will Outfits- christina_will_amber_shopping_outfits/set?id=120736986**

**Marlene and Uriah Outfits- marlene_uriah_shopping_outfits/set?id=120839510**

**Shauna and Zeke Outfits- zeke_shauna_shopping/set?id=120843002**

**Lynn and Eric Outfits- lynn_eric_shopping/set?id=120843843 **

**Chapter 10 is done. I really liked this chapter for some reason. This chapter was more focused on Troby though. Aren't they so cute? I did say that secrets will be revealed in this chapter. But, I changed my mind because I didn't want Tris to rush into telling them. She's damaged both physically and emotionally, and it's going to take a lot of trust and courage to tell them her life story. **

**But, since I didn't give you guys the secrets, I will tell you a spoiler right now.**

**Four is the first person that Tris will tell her past to. **

**I did ask for 120 reviews, and I got 114. Regardless, 114 is great. But, since I worked really hard on this chapter, can we get to 140 reviews. That's about 25 reviews, so it shouldn't really be that hard.**

**And the square pieces of fabric the Tris wants to buy are to be added to the blanket that her and Toby own. After she was born, Andrew had all the people that Natalie trained sign a square so he could sew it together and make a blanket. **

**Just remember that I will try as hard as I can to update for you guys, but these next 2 weeks are really busy for me. Sorry. **


	11. Navy, Coral, Lamps, and salesmen

**URRRGGGHHH! I just noticed that I can't put links in the chapters. So, you guys can't see the outfits that I made. Whatever. My username is **_**subzeromk. **_

**How did you guys like the last chapter. It was great wasn't it? **

**Check out my new story. It is called "Love Will Prevail." Awesome name right. Whoever can tell me from where I might have gotten that title will get a shoutout and a sneak peak for Chapter 12!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters. (Except Toby)**

**On with the story!**

**Four's POV**

When Tris stopped singing I really couldn't take it. Her voice was beautiful, and I loved it to Pluto and back seven thousand times.

Oh. Damn. We forgot to tell Tris and important detail about our lives.

I sent a quick text to Zeke.

_Dude. We forgot to tell Tris about YouTube. –Four_

_Damn. Ummm. You and Uriah tell her. I hope we don't get mobbed. –Zeke_

We are all part of this big collab channel on YouTube called Dauntless. And we were pretty darn popular. We sometimes couldn't go anywhere without getting mobbed by teenage girls.

"Ummm Tris, can I tell you something?"

"Sure…."

"Wearepartofacollabchannelonyoutubeandwemightgetmobbed!"

"I didn't get that. Slower please."

"Well, we are part of a collab channel on YouTube. We're pretty popular so we might get mobbed."

"Oh. Ok."

She took that better than I thought she would.

Her arms wrapped around Toby's small body tightly. She was afraid for him. I can tell. I will protect them. Super Man is here.

We get to the mall, and we file out of the car. The rest of the gang arrived in separate cars, and we made our way into the mall. Tris was still holding onto Toby tightly, afraid to let him go.

The guest room only had a mattress, so we had to buy furniture for Tris.

I grabbed Tris' arm and led her to Ashley's. I don't care how much it costs. She deserves everything.

"Tris, what color do you want your room to be?"

"Navy." She stared into my eyes.

She patted her pockets. I knew that she was looking for her money. I am not letting her pay for this. I grabbed her hands, and held them in mine. Is it weird to say that it was the best feeling in the world? Her hand fits in mine, like two puzzle pieces. It's so small compared to my large hand.

That's what I love about her. Love? No, I don't even have a crush on her. I can't love her. Yet…

"Babe. You are not paying. You live with us, and you are part of the family, so I am paying for you. Please don't worry about the money."

Damn it! I just messed it up. Why did I have to say babe? Why? She probably thinks I'm a freak right now. I seriously just blew my chances.

She just casted her head to the side and refused to look in my eyes. I tilted her head, and made her look at me. I stared into her beautiful eyes.

I held her hand in mine and walked into the store. She wants a navy colored room, so I think light grey furniture would be doable.

I told her my idea, and she just nodded her head.

We were wandering the store when we came across grew furniture. It came with a head board, a foot board, two night stands, a dresser, and a chest. To make matters even better it was on clearance 80% off.

I looked at the price and my eyes widened. It was only a freakin' 300 dollars. I looked at Tris and she was staring at the floor.

I lifted her chin up with my pointer finger.

"How do you like this one, Tris?"

She looked at it and shrugged.

"Alright. I'll take that as a yes. I'll go get someone."

She grabbed my sleeve with her small hand and looked at me with those big grey eyes.

"You really don't have to do this." She softly whispered.

"Yes I do."

I walked up to a salesman, still holding Tris' hand.

"I would like to buy a bedroom set please."

"Sure thing sir, which one would you like?" It's funny because this guy was at least 50, and he was calling me sir.

I led him to the set.

"Good choice. You're lucky; this one has an additional 10% off. So it will only be $270 not including tax, and shipping and handling."

He looked at me. Then his gaze wandered to Tris. He saw her holding Toby, and a look of disgust made its way on his face.

"I'll go get the papers ready for you sir."

He started walking away.

"What a slut, having a kid at 16. What has the world come to?"

I clenched my hand into a fist.

I wanted to smash his face in. No one should talk about Tris like that. He doesn't know what happened to her. Well, neither do I, but that's not the point.

I looked at Tris, I'm pretty sure she heard what he said. Her eyes were brimmed with salty tears. No one has the right to say that.

"You're not a slut Tris. He doesn't know he who's talking about. Just because you have Toby doesn't make you a slut."

I engulfed her in my arms. Toby was in-between us, but it was still that closest I have ever been to her. Sparks shot up my arms.

I heard some sniffling. I pulled away from Tris, and looked her in the eye. Tears were threatening to break out of her eyes, and they did. One by one, small, clear tears started to leak out. I brought my thumb up to her cheeks and lightly brushed them away.

I kissed her forehead and held her hand. I led her up to the front desk, where the man was waiting with the papers. I quickly filled them out, and paid.

"This set is out of stock right now. So it might take a while for it to be delivered to your home. It will take approximately four weeks."

I just nodded my head, unable to look at the guy because of the things he said about Tris.

"Thank you sir. And next time, when you want to say something disgusting about someone think about it. Do you know her story? I don't think so. You have absolutely no freakin right to call her a slut. Out of all the words in the dictionary, you pick slut. Why not beautiful, or gorgeous? Learn her story, and then you can say all you want about her. Have a good day."

I grabbed Tris' hand, and walked angrily out of the store.

Why are people so quick to judge? Why do they feel the need to put someone down? We are all equals in this world. A starving, homeless orphan in Somalia is no less than Harry Styles. Why must the media elevate some people, and make others look like dirt on the floor, waiting to be stepped on?

The man is right, this is a messed up world. But not in the way that he is thinking.

The rest of the gang split up and wandered around the store.

"Let's go to 'Bed Bath and Beyond' so we can finish up your room. OK?"

She just nodded.

"Thank you." Tris softly said.

"For what?"

"For standing up for me, no one has ever done that."

"I had to do that. No one talks about my best friend in a bad way and gets away with it."

"Best friend?"

"Yeah. You're my new best friend."

She just smiled.

"This is the first time I ever had a best friend. Thank you Four."

"Who wouldn't want you as a best friend?"

She just shrugged, and we kept walking to the store.

I completely forgot that Toby was here. He wasn't making any noise, unlike many other two-year olds.

"Mama! Down!"

Scratch that. But, at-least he wasn't crying and wailing.

She set him down and his big blue eyes looked around.

"Mama where we?" He asked

"We're at the mall. We're going to buy some things and go back home."

"Home?" His facial features grew sad. I think he might have forgotten that they moved in with us.

"Yes. Remember, we live with Four."

"Four!"

He looked at me. He then did the unexpected. He actually ran up to me and hugged me. Well, hugged my legs.

I untangled him from my legs and kneeled down so I would be eye to eye with him. I opened up my arms, and he slid into my body. This feels great.

I don't know how an abused kid can warm up to me so quickly. It must be my fatherly vibe.

I picked him up, and held Tris' hand. We were walking to "Bed Bath and Beyond" and people were giving us dirty looks.

I walked into the store, and I was surrounded by so many different things. I designed everyone's rooms in the house, so I know what I'm doing.

I found a coral colored comforter and showed it to Tris.

She shook her head and said she wanted a plain black.

I found a plain black comforter and a couple of coral lamps, something to spice up the room.

I actually did want to become an interior designer, and multiple people have encouraged me to do it. But soccer is my passion, and it's what I want to do for the rest of my life.

This mall is huge and I can rarely find the stores that I want to. I finally want a paint store. I got the navy paint and asked her if she wanted anything else.

"Can I buy a small can of white paint?"

"Nope. You're not buying it. I am." I shot her a wicked grin. She just shook her head.

We finally met up with the girls. They wanted to take Tris shopping for clothes.

She jumped into my arms.

"Please don't make me go with them. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" She pleaded.

I just shook my head and lightly pushed her to where they were standing.

"What about Toby?"

Toby lifted his head off my shoulder when he heard his name.

"Toby, do you want to stay with me and go home and play soccer? Or do you want to go shopping with mama?"

"Soccer!"

I shot Tris a grin. I knew how to deal with little kids. Toby shouldn't be a problem.

I walked over to Tris and planted a kiss on her forehead. I really don't know where the sudden burst of confidence came from.

I started walking away with the boys next to me.

"We're going to go home and play soccer Toby! You like soccer?"

"I love!"

Wait! I forgot to buy some things for Toby. He needs things to play with, and a car seat.

"Boys! I'm going to babies'R'us. I'll meet up with you at home."

I turned around and walked the opposite direction, trying to find the nearest baby store.

**This chapter was sooooo crappy. I really don't like it. It was too slow and nothing happened. Next chapter, we are going on an adventurous ride with Tris to see how she copes with shopping. Can we get to 140 reviews?**

**Check out my new story, "Love Will Prevail."**


	12. Foroever 21, Surprises, and Cashiers

**Hey Guys! Sorry I took so long to update. But, I did tell you that I would be really busy these next few weeks because of finals, soccer tryouts, practices, games, and tournaments. But here is chapter 12.**

**I really have nothing to say other than enjoy the chapter. **

**Oh, I have everything that Tris bought from 'Forever 21' on my polyvore. You should be able to find it easily. My account name is **_**subzeromk**_**. **

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews in the last chapter. I asked for 140, and I got 164. AWESOME!**

**Check out my other story, "Love Will Prevail" if you haven't already. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters. **

**Tris' POV**

The girls were dragging me everywhere around the mall. I really couldn't take it anymore. The scars on my back are opening up again because of the constant taking off and putting on clothing. We have been shopping for at least three hours now, and I'm getting sick and tired of it.

"Can we please go home now?"

"NO!" They all screeched, except Lynn.

She seemed equally as bored as me. But, I don't think she was in pain. My back was probably bleeding right now. I just really hope that it doesn't seep through my shirt.

If it does, well, damn!

"Just one more store. I promise. Then we will leave."

I'm aching to see my son. I am really not used to being far away from him for so long. I was homeschooled last year, because Toby was still a baby.

But, this year came and Brett put me in Faction high. He said that I was old enough and I had to keep Toby with someone else.

He threatened me, and told me that if anyone found out about Toby, there will be one less person on the face of this planet. That person wasn't me. It was Toby. So, I tried my hardest to shut my mouth about him, but I was invited to their house, and I had nowhere to leave him.

Christina grabbed my arm, and ran to "Forever 21".

She ran to the aisles and started looking through shirts, sweaters, jeans, and so many other items that I don't even know about.

They're actually pretty nice, but I always thought that Christina was the girly girl. But, I take a look at her outfit, and I see that she's not always so girly.

Amber went home with Will, and Toby went home with Four.

Christina pulled out a couple of over sized plaid shirts and bandeaus.

She then took out different colored leather jackets. I knew right away that they weren't for her. Christina was curvier than me, so she would need bigger sizes.

She shoved everything into my arms and led me to the changing room.

"I can tell that your style really isn't girly, so I picked things that you would like. But, I am coming back with some dresses and shoes for you. Start changing and then you can show us!"

She was way too excited. And, she actually picked things that didn't show much skin. But, I have a feeling that some more things are going to come. I don't have the money for this.

I saw way too many jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, and most of all crop tops and tube tops. I would never wear these. If I ever were to wear them, I would have to wear some sort of jacket or cardigan on top.

I put on the first outfit and Christina barged into the room with more dresses, and shoes. How does she have the money for this?

"Christina. I'm not getting this stuff."

"But why? You look fabulous in this outfit; I can't wait to see everything on you!"

"Christina. I can't afford this stuff. I'm not rich like you guys." I confessed shame taking over.

"Hey, you are part of the family. This is all just a gift from me to you. I don't judge people because of their money. I already really like you, and I've known you for less than a day."

She opened up her arms and gave me a big hug.

"Ok. I'm gonna get out now because you need to change. I'll gather all of the girls so we can see what I picked out for ya. Toodles! Wait! What size shoes are you? I'm heading over to the next door Kohls, and getting shoes for the whole gang."

"Oh, I'm a six."

She just nodded her head and ran out of the room. That was interesting.

Christina came in a looked me over.

"Wonderful, I really like the outfits I picked for you!"

The rest of the girls walked into the room.

I kept taking clothes off and putting new ones on. I was getting a bit bored of this.

After I took off the last dress I jumped into the air and pumped my fist.

"Let's go! I'm done here. I need to go see Toby."

Christina broke out into a smile.

"Yeah, let's go girls. I never thought that I would say this, but I want to go home from the mall. I need to see Amber."

We made our way to the checkout line, and Marlene must have seen my guilty face. I feel really bad for having them pay for everything.

"Trissy… Your part of the family. This is what a family does right?"

I just nodded. It feels really good. After years of having no one as a family but Toby, it feels amazing to have people open their arms for me.

We finally walked out of the store.

I stopped in my tracks. Standing about 20 yards away from me was the guy I never wanted to see again. The guy that made my life hell, the guy that made Toby unable to trust people; Peter was standing in**_ Footlocker._**

Another man just joined him. He turned away from Peter and looked directly at me. Brett?! I quickly grabbed Shauna's snapback off her head and put it on mine. I couldn't have Peter and Brett see me right now. Not only will they hurt me, but they will hurt the rest of the gang.

Shauna looked at me confusingly.

"We have to leave right now! Seriously guys. If they saw me, Toby and I will be as good as dead." My voice was shaking.

Christina's eyes went wide, she grabbed my hand and we bolted to the nearest exit. I didn't even notice that there were tears streaming down my face.

"What just happened?" Marlene asked.

I really didn't want to answer.

"Ummm, we're just rushed to go home, right Tris?" Chrissy saved me.

I nodded.

I'm screwed.

**Four's POV**

I finally got to the "babies R us" after wandering the mall. I went to the car seat section and set Toby down. He looked mesmerized by everything around him.

I crouched down so I was face to face with him.

"Which one do you want Toby?"

He looked around, and his eyes settled on a seat that had a soccer ball print pattern on it. His eyes widened and he pointed to it.

I reached up and grabbed the box that held the seat. I bought Toby some clothes that he liked and some toys.

That's all I really bought him, but I'm going to buy him some things from online.

I tried to figure out how to work the car seat. I finally figured it out, and sat Toby down. I buckled him up and walked around the car.

"Toby, you want to go to Wal-Mart with me to get some snacks?"

"Ok!" He yelled enthusiastically.

We are off to Wal-Mart. I turned on the radio and hoped that no bad song was on. I don't want to be a bad influence on Toby.

Luckily the song "Hall of Fame" was playing. I know that Toby likes this song because he asked Tris to sing it to him yesterday.

I heard a little voice trying to sing some of the lyrics. It was really cute because the song was going too fast for him and he couldn't keep up. His eyebrows furrowed and he finally gave up.

Apparently he was determined to sing so he started belting out lyrics. Some of the words were too big for him, so he tripped over his tongue, and it came out as gibberish. I stifled a laugh.

I turned a corner and parked in the parking lot. I got out of the car, walked around and helped Toby out. He held my hand and skipped into the store.

I was here for snacks, so that is exactly what I'm going to get.

I walked into the snack aisle and was surrounded by food.

I picked up Toby so he could see things better.

"What do you want to get Toby."

"Everything!" He exclaimed.

I chuckled and started loading the cart with snacks.

Gold Fish, Chex Mix, Pringles, Peanut Butter crackers, Salt and Vinegar Chips, and everything else that you can imagine.

I then walked into the frozen food section and bought a couple boxes of ice cream. I got popcorn kernels because microwave popcorn is unhealthy for you.

"You ready to go buddy?"

He nodded his head and we walked to the checkout line. I saw some DVD's so I bought a couple for Toby.

Most of them were either Pokémon or Marvel Cartoons. As a kid, I loved Pokémon, and to this day I still do. And I think that it's time Toby knows what super heroes are.

The cashier was Lauren. Damn! I didn't know she worked here. Lauren is the biggest slut in school. She hooks up with so many guys and has broken up many couples.

She looked up, and her eyes did a double take. I think she was looking at Toby.

She fluttered her eyelashes, twirled a strand of hair, and bit her lip.

Was that supposed to make her look good?

"Hey Four. What can I help you with?" She tried to say in a seductive voice. A voice that wasn't really that seductive at all.

"Umm, hurry up please, I gotta go."

She looked at Toby.

"Who's the boy?"

For some reason I got really mad.

"The boy has a name. It's Toby."

Toby was rubbing my cheek. I think he was really impressed with my stubbly beard.

"Mmhm, is he yours?" She smacked her gum.

I felt the need to lie. I wanted Toby to be my son, and it just slipped out.

"Yup he is. And don't you dare say anything bad about him."

Toby looked up confused. I got nervous. I really hope he didn't hear what I just said. His attention went back to my brown beard, and he kept rubbing it.

"What kind of slut would get pregnant at what, 13? Well, it depends on how old she is right now. So Four how old is your special girl?"

"My girlfriend is none of your business, and she is definitely not a slut!" I shouted.

Wait. My girlfriend? Tris is not my girlfriend. But I really want her to be.

I walked out of the store, still pissed off.

I unlocked my car and set Toby down.

I walked back to the front seat and turned on the car. This time the song "Is Anybody Out There?" was on.

I turned up the volume, and once again Toby tried singing.

"_Always be' abandonened. Keep hea' up bay' gir'…"_

Did I already say that it was so cute the way he was trying to sing? He tripped over his tongue when he said abandoned.

Wal-Mart was a short seven minute ride from my house. We were at our house in no time. I unloaded the groceries, with Toby's help of course.

When we were done, I grabbed my soccer ball, and Toby and I went to the backyard to play.

Oh. I just remembered that we can't play outside since it was really snowy.

So, we went downstairs to our basement where we had an indoor field. It was really small, but the perfect size for Toby. I can't wait to see what skills this kid holds.

**Chapter 12 is done! Isn't Fouroby so cute? I bet you didn't expect Brett and Peter in this chapter. Can we get 190 reviews please? I know that you can do it.**

**Just to let you know, I might change my name to **_**The-Bawss5, **_**what do you think of that name?**


	13. Tripping, Falling, and snuggling

**Hey guys! I feel so bad for doing this. I used to update every day. But with the stress of finals and soccer tryouts I really can't. But, I am updating chapter 13 for you guys today!**

**Oh, I changed my pen name to **_**The-Bawss5 **_**by the way. I don't know why, but I felt like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own divergent or any of the characters. I don't own "The World is Ours" either. **

**There will be Fouroby in this chapter. I know that you guys like the pairings. And I don't want to rush into Fourtris, so it might take a while until they get together. But never fear they will eventually be a thing! **

**I recommend listening to The World is Ours by David Correy while reading this chapter. **

**Tris' POV**

I hopped into the car after we ran away from Brett and Peter. I can't believe that they were there. I took the superman snapback off of my head and gave it back to Shauna.

"Sorry Shauna. I just didn't want them to recognize me."

"It's ok. As long as we lost them, we're good. Now stop crying. I will protect you because I'm Super Man!" She said as she puffed out her chest.

I quickly wiped off my cheeks to erase any tear stains. But, I bet they're still there.

"Shauna, you can't be Super Man." Marlene slowly told her.

Shauna looked confused for a second.

"Oh yeah…. I'm Super Woman!" She exclaimed.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Do you ladies need to go anywhere before we go home?" Christina asked.

I just want to go home and snuggle with Toby.

"I need to go to Wal-Mart and get snacks." Marlene yelled.

"Mar… Uri went yesterday and got snacks. And Four texted me four hours ago saying that him and Toby went to Wal-Mart and got snacks that will last us weeks."

She just nodded.

Wait. We've been shopping for FOUR hours?! I've never been shopping for more than half an hour…

"Take us home Chrissy!" Mar yelled at her.

"Damn girl! Ok. Let's go. Have I mentioned before that Toby is one of the cutest babies I have EVER seen? Damn Tris! You have some good genes!" I just blushed.

Chrissy just started driving.

"I know right! His rosy cheeks, and his blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and his little baby belly, he's so cute!" Shauna exclaimed.

I just blushed some more.

"Oh God! Tris is getting embarrassed. Let's stop talking about this, ladies!"

I just covered my face in my hands.

"Aren't you guys going to judge me? I mean, I'm sixteen and I have a two year-old son?" I quietly asked.

They all just shook their heads.

Christina was the first to answer.

"I have no reason to judge you since I have Amber."

"Yeah. And we really don't know your story, we aren't the type of people to judge when we don't know someone's story, Tris." Marlene added.

I just nodded. It was a great feeling, to not have people judge me. Especially when I did nothing wrong.

Christina sharply turned into the driveway and I yelped.

I was the last person to jump out of the car. Marlene unlocked the door, and we all walked in.

"Oh, that reminds me. Tris, I need to give you a key to the house. We have extras lying around because Uriah and Zeke are too irresponsible to keep theirs for more than a week before it gets lost." Christina told me.

I laughed at this.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"Uriah, Zeke, and Eric went out to the arcade. And I'm pretty sure Will and Four are in the house somewhere. I think Will might be sleeping, and Four and Toby are probably in the basement." Lynn answered me.

"I'm going downstairs then, ok?"

I heard multiple responses, all saying 'sure' or 'ok.'

I lightly tip-toed down the stairs to see the cutest thing ever, I quickly grabbed my phone and took a picture.

Toby was snuggled up to Four and they were both sound asleep on the couch.

**Four's POV**

I shut the door behind me and picked up Toby. I threw him in the air, caught him, and spun around. His giggles were echoing around the room, and it was the cutest thing ever.

Will came stomping down the stairs.

"Hey Four, can you keep it down or go to the basement? I just got Amber to sleep, and I really don't want her to wake up right now."

"Sure!" I replied. "But first, let me and Toby change."

"Alright. But keep it down." He ordered.

I jogged up the stairs with Toby in my arms. I ran into my room and gently threw him on the bed. I got on top of him and started tickling him.

"Four! No tickle! Stop!"

I was laughing. I just had to keep it down because Amber was sleeping. I stopped tickling him, and he was panting.

I opened up the suitcase and found him a pair of shorts and a tank top. I quickly helped him put them on. I then took out some shorts and a tank top for myself. Toby wanted us to be matching.

As I was closing the suitcase something caught my eye. It was gold and shiny. I know that I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't help but want to know what that thing was.

I slowly took it out, and it was a picture frame. I looked at it, and I was looking at a very familiar face. She had my blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

Ashley?

I decided to just forget about it for now.

I grabbed the soccer ball and Toby and I went down stairs. I ran to the kitchen and took out some juice pouches and goldfish. Now, we have some snacks and we are ready to go.

Toby ran down to the basement and I ran in after him. When he came to our small turf field he just looked around in awe. I chuckled at his reaction, and rolled the ball in front of him.

We were both barefoot, and I was kind of thinking that it would hurt him. But surprisingly it didn't. He dribbled up to one of the small goals and shot the ball. I got up and ran after him.

He shrieked and started to run away from me. His legs were so small, but yet so fast. I was on his heels and trying my hardest not to trip over him. Eventually, I lost my balance and fell down.

He stopped running and a look of confusion came on his face. I pretended to be sleeping.

I felt some light slaps on my cheeks.

"Four! Four! Wakey wakey! Wake up! I wanna pway socce'." He said. I just pretended to be asleep.

I finally decided to just scare him a bit. I could feel his breath on top of my face. I quickly opened my eyes, sat up, and yelled boo!

"Aaaaaah!" He quickly recovered.

"Catch me!" He yelled, and he took off running.

I started running after him, and found myself tripping over my own feet trying not to fall on top of him.

I finally caught him. I tickled him some more, and he let out little shrieks of laughter. I really couldn't stop laughing.

I finally stopped, and he was still breathing heavily.

I grabbed the ball and threw it away from me. Toby ran after it. I quickly got into the goal and waited for him to come down and shoot.

Damn! This kid has some mad skills. I can already see him playing for a good club.

He dribbled to me and shot. I could easily get the ball but I pretended that it was too far away. I fell down dramatically after the ball rolled into the net.

"Yay!" Toby yelled in victory.

He then started doing this really cute victory dance.

Ever since Toby has come into my life, I have been using the word "cute" way too many times. It makes me sound like a softie.

After doing this a couple of times, I surprised Toby by running after him. I picked him up, and plopped down on the couch in the other room.

"You want juice?"

He nodded his head. I took the caprisun pouch and put the straw in for him. I handed it to him, and he started to drink up the juice. When he was done, he laid his head on my chest.

"Sing?" He asked.

"What do you want me to sing, baby?"

"Ummm… World is ours."

He wants me to sing the 2014 world cup song. So that it exactly what I did.

_Run like you're born to fly  
Live like you'll never die  
Dare what you dare to dream  
And everything in between_

We are drawn by the rhythms  
That beat through our hearts  
When we all come together  
We're seven billion stars

The world is ours  
Ooo oh oo o oo oo  
Seven billion stars  
Ooo oh oo o oo oo  
The world The world The world  
The world is ours

Light Up The World  
Light Up The World

Sign out your battle cry  
Under the stadium sky  
Oceans and land divide  
United we feel inside

You can stand on my shoulders  
And raise up your arms  
When we all come together  
We light up the dark

The world is ours  
Ooo oh oo o oo oo  
Seven billion starts  
Ooo oh oo o oo oo  
The world The world The world  
The world is ours

Light Up The World everybody  
Light Up The World _**to do mundo**__  
Light Up The World everybody  
__**Pra Batucar, Pra Batucar  
**__  
The world is ours  
Ooo oh oo o oo oo  
Seven billion starts  
Ooo oh oo o oo oo  
The world The world The world  
The world is ours.  
_

When I was done singing, Toby snuggled his head deeper into my chest and fell asleep. I grabbed a blanket that was on the couch next to me for some reason. I covered us up, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Fouroby is sooooo cute! I can't take it anymore. **

**Who do you guys think Ashley is? **

**Thanks soooo much for 200 reviews. That's awesome. Can we get to 220 for this chapter? I know that you guys can do it. **

**Comment on who you think Ashley is, and what role she has in this story. **


	14. Singing, Dancing, Family, and Napping

**Hey Guys! I'm really glad that you guys liked the last chapter. Fouroby is adorable! **

**I got a lot of comments on who you think Ashley is. **

**Hahaha! You guys are going to have to wait until you find out who she is and what her role is in the story. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent, Airplanes (The song), or Written in the Stars. **

**I recommend listening to Airplanes by B.o.B and Haley Williams, and the song Written in the Stars while reading this story. **

**Christina's POV**

I walked into the house, and it was a big mess. I can't believe I live with these guys. Will and Amber appeared to be awake so I brought out our radio.

I turned it on, and cranked it all the way up. Songs started blasting from the radio, and I started cleaning up. This is how I do my cleaning.

**Tris' POV**

I was just standing at the bottom of the steps, looking at Toby and Four sleeping. Four looks so much younger when he is sleeping. He looks completely innocent, and that he has never been hurt before.

But, I know that Four is hurt. I can tell. Whenever someone yells, he looks around the room in a scared way. Toby and I are also like that.

Music started blasting throughout the house. I jumped up and snuck a quick glance at Toby and Four. They were both asleep.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

_Yeah, somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway_

_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes  
Then maybe, oh, maybe I'll go back to the days_

_Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the hater, what's up,Bobby Ray_

_So can I get a wish to end the politics?  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand, and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of airplanes_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

_I could really use a wish right now  
I, I, I could really use a wish right now  
Like shooting stars  
A wish, a wish right now_

Somewhere in the beginning of the song Four and Toby woke up. Four and I were singing back and forth, while Toby was doing this silly dance all over the floor. It was really cute. I'm the one who taught him those moves by the way.

I was staring into Four's eyes and he was staring into mine. I couldn't snap out of it for some reason.

I was taken out of my daze with a little body running into my legs. I looked down and saw Toby's blonde hair shaking around wildly. I really need to cut it.

"I miss you mama!"

I picked him up and spun him around.

"I missed you too baby! What did you and Four do?"

"We play soccer, juice, and sleep!"

I looked at Four, and he looked very tired.

"I had fun watching him Tris. Really. If you ever need some alone time, I'm here." He told me.

I smiled and thanked him.

One of my all time favorite songs started playing at this moment. Instead of singing along, I just stood there. I let Toby down, and he started jumping and waving his arms around. That's his form of dance.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
yeah yeah_

By the end of the song, Four was standing right in front of me, looking into my eyes, and singing to me. Why would he sing this to me? I am nowhere near pretty or beautiful.

"Girl, you're amazing, just the way you are." He sung one last time in a low voice.

I looked down and blushed. No one ever called me beautiful except for my dad and Caleb. Oh, and Tobias.

Four lifted my chin up with his finger and looked me in the eyes.

"Seriously, Tris. You are the most beautiful and gorgeous girl I have ever laid my eyes on."

Before I knew it, Four's lips were pressed against my forehead. I didn't have the guts to pull away. And I admit it, it felt really good. Do I have feelings for Four? Does he have feelings for me?

Another song came on, and I recognized it right away. It was Toby's all time favorite song.

When I looked up, him and Four were dancing all over the floor. Four picked Toby up and twirled him around. Toby's giggles were bouncing off the walls of the room.

He set Toby down, and they started waving their arms and jumping around again.

"Tris, you sing, we dance!"

I just shrugged.

"Ok!"

_Oh written in the stars  
A million miles away  
A message to the main  
Ooooh  
Seasons come and go  
But I will never change  
And I'm on my way!_

_Lets go!  
Yeah  
You're listening now  
They say they aint heard nothing like this in a while  
Thats why they play my song on so many different dials  
Cause i got more ****** hits than a disciplined child  
When they see me everybody brrrrrap, brrrrrraps  
Man I'm like a young gun fully black Barrack  
I cried tear drops over the massive attack  
I only make hits like I work with a racket and bat  
Look at my jacket and hat  
So damn berserk  
So down to earth  
I'm bringing gravity back  
Adopted by the major I want my family back  
People work hard just to get all their salary taxed  
Look I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malory blackman  
Where the hell's all the sanity at, damn  
I used to be the kid that no one cared about  
Thats why you have to keep screaming til they hear you out_

_Oh, written in the stars  
A million miles away  
A message to the main  
Ooooh  
Seasons come and go  
But I will never change  
And I'm on my way!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh (OH!) _

_Yeah, I needed a change  
When we ate we never tipped because we needed the change  
I needed a break  
For a sec I even gave up believing and praying  
I even done the legal stuff and was leaded astray  
They say money is the route to the evilest ways  
But have you ever been so hungry it keeps you awake?  
Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed  
Great, it feels like a long time coming, fam  
Since the day I thought of that cunning plan  
One day I had a dream I tried to chase it  
But I wasn't going nowhere, running man!  
I knew that maybe someday I would understand  
Trying to turn a tenner to a hundred grand  
Everyone's a kid that no-one cares about  
You just gotta keep screaming 'til they hear you out_

_Oh, written in the stars  
A million miles away  
A message to the main  
Ooooh  
Seasons come and go  
But I will never change  
And I'm on my way!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh (OH!) x5_

_(Keep singing!)_

_Oh, oh oh oh (OH!)_

_(Eric Turner!)_

_Oh, oh, oh,oh (OH!)_

_Lets go!_

_Oh, written in the stars  
A million miles away  
A message to the main  
Ooooh  
Seasons come and go  
But I will never change  
And I'm on my way!_

Four and I both sung while Toby tried to. But, it came out as baby gibberish. Before we started though, I gave him a warning look that says 'DON'T CURSE! There's a little kid in the room.'

I plopped down on the couch with Four next to me.

Toby ran up to me, and jumped on my stomach. Four put his arm around us, which I found pretty weird. I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything…

I responded by laying my head on his shoulder. He pulled me even closer if that was possible. Toby buried his head in my neck. Before I knew it, his breaths became steady and I knew that he was asleep.

I was about to fall asleep, when I felt a pair of warm lips press against my forehead. Four just kissed me. His lips lingered on my forehead, and he finally removed them.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I love you Bea."

What? He loves me? But he's known me for about 24 hours. How is that even possible?

He called me Bea? Only one person has called me Bea before, and that was Tobias.

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm sorry Bea. But, this is the last time I will see you. I love you Bea. So much! Don't forget me. Please."_

"_Toby, please don't go. I love you too. Please don't." _

"_I'm sorry. But, I'm doing this for you. Don't forget me. Ok."_

"_You will always be my best friend." _

"_I got this necklace for you and me. Be Brave Bea. Don't let anything scare you. I promise, I'll see you again one day."_

_I stared into his ocean blue eyes. _

_I hugged him, and started sobbing into his chest. _

"_I promise. I will always love you. And I know that this might be weird, but I promise that I will name one of my kids after you Toby." I added with a little laugh._

_He chuckled._

"_Be Brave Bea. I have to go. I promise, we will meet again someday." _

_He kissed my forehead and walked to the car that his dad was already seated in. _

_Marcus drove away, and I was just standing there, hoping that Tobias will come back for me. But he never did._

_*Flashback Over*_

That's how I named Toby. I promised Tobias that I would name one of my kids after him, and that is exactly what I did. A single tear rolled down my face at the memory of Tobias.

I hope Four doesn't see it.

Four laid his cheek on top of my head. I knew that he fell asleep after his breaths became slow and steady. I snuggled into him some more, and before I knew it, sleep overtook me.

Toby, Four, and I fell asleep together on the couch. It was as if we were a little family.

**Wasn't that really cute? Fourtris is forming! But, they are taking it really slowly. This chapter was really crappy, I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard week ya know? **

**Can we get to 240 reviews maybe? 235 is ok too by the way ;)**

**I promise, you guys will know Tris' story soon. And Ashley is also going to come in the picture soon! **

**Next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow. **

**Damn! I need to post a new chapter for Love Will Prevail…**


	15. Dreams, Sobbing, Languages, and Food

**Hey Guys! 253 reviews?! That's amazing! I asked for 240. This chapter is somewhat emotional. And I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating that much. **

**But, I have worked out a schedule. I will update this story three or four times a week. And I will update Love Will Prevail Once or twice every week. **

**I am also planning on starting a new story soon. It's going to have a plot that is completely different, that I haven't seen in any divergent fanfictions yet. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or the characters. And, I don't own Missing by Evanescence. **

**Four's POV**

Why doesn't Tris believe that she is beautiful? She is drop-dead gorgeous, and she doesn't see it. After the radio was turned off, Tris plopped down on the couch. I sat down next to her.

Toby ran up to Tris, and jumped on her stomach. Was that a wince I just saw?

I did a bold move, and put my arm around Tris' shoulders. She responded by laying her head on my shoulder. Does she like me as much I like her?

Toby buried his head in her neck. His breathing soon became steady, and I knew that he was asleep.

Tris closed her eyes. I was so sure that she was asleep so I kissed her forehead. She stiffened a bit when my lips came in contact with her head, but she soon went back to normal.

"I love you, Bea." I whispered.

I knew that she was my long lost best friend. But, I'm just Four to her. I'm not Tobias. She doesn't remember me.

I then remembered the final sentence that she said to me.

"_I promise. I will always love you. And I know that this might be weird, but I promise that I will name one of my kids after you, Toby."_

She promised that she would name one of her kids after me. Her first child was a boy, and she named him Toby. Toby is a nickname for Tobias. Did she really follow through with that promise? Does she remember who Tobias is? And, if she does remember Tobias, does she know that I am him?

I hope she does.

I laid my cheek on top of her head, with these thoughts still running around in my mind.

I finally felt myself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

"Should we wake them up?"

"This is so going on twitter."

"They're so cute."

"They're like a family!"

"Zeke bro, you owe me fifteen bucks. I knew that they would get together."

_Wait. What?_

Tris and I are not together, although I wish we were.

I opened my eyes, and looked around the room. Tris' head slid down to my chest, and my heart beat quickened. Toby was still lying on top of Tris' stomach and chest.

Toby and Tris look completely innocent and different while they're sleeping. It's as if nothing has ever hurt them before.

"Get out of the room, and let them sleep in peace!" I whisper-yelled.

Uriah and Zeke raised their arms up in defense and stomped out of room.

I started to slowly untangle myself from Tris' body. I didn't want to wake her up, but I had things to do. Tris' body stiffened underneath me. I felt her arms tighten around my torso, and I took that as a sign that I shouldn't move.

I felt her arms tighten even more around me. How can she have such a strong grip on me?

I heard whimpering. She looked sad in her own sleep. She started moving around and writhing in her sleep. I can tell that she is a having a nightmare.

"Tris. Wake up." I slowly started to shake her.

I lifted Toby from her arms and laid him down next to me. I didn't want him to wake up.

I shook her shoulder, and her grey eyes finally opened up.

She looked scared and frightened. She looked at me, and let out a scream.

She jumped off of me, and took a couple steps back.

"Get away from me. Don't come any closer! Please." She pleaded.

She must have had a really bad nightmare if she is this afraid of me.

I got off the couch, and took a step forward. She took another step back.

"Please don't touch me." She whimpered.

"Tris, babe, I would never hurt you."

Her eyes still showed fear.

"It was just a dream, babe, it's not real."

"Yes it is! Everything that happened in that nightmare happened to me in real life! You don't know what it's like. Being abused! Watching your son getting beat for no reason! You don't!" She screamed.

I knew that they were abused. And, I knew that Tris doesn't abuse Toby, someone else does.

I looked at her, and saw that her hand was covering her open mouth, in shock of what she just yelled.

"You're abused?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

She just looked down at the floor, and nodded her head yes.

I took a couple steps, and wrapped her up in my arms. She doesn't deserve this.

She sobbed into my chest. I picked her up, and walked back to the couch.

I plopped down, Tris sitting on my lap.

"Babe, do you want to tell me what happened."

"It's always the same dream, me getting abused by Peter, Marcus, and Brett in multiple ways, physically, emotionally, mentally, and sexually. It then changes to me giving birth to Toby. Then, the first time that Toby cried to me because Peter hit him. I just relive all the bad moments that happened in that house, in my sleep." She replied in a shaky voice.

There are three people that abuse her and Toby, _Marcus, _Brett, and Peter. The pieces are slowly coming together, but I still need some more information.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were red, and tear-filled. The tears were threatening to fall over again.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered.

"Never. I will never hurt you, or let anyone touch you in any bad way." I promised.

She rested her head on my chest. But, all too soon she lifted it up.

She looked at me with her grey eyes. I've noticed that they change color sometimes. When she's happy, her eyes are a sparkly grey color. When she is with Toby her eyes shine an ocean blue color. When she is sad they are a stormy grey color.

As of right now they are a stormy grey color.

"Thank you Four." She whispered.

I felt her warm lips connect with my cheek.

I blushed.

"For everything." She added.

"No problem Tris. I want to take care of you."

I lifted her head up, and kissed away her tears. I have never done this to a girl. But Tris is different. She makes my heart skip a beat, and I love the effect that she has on me.

I saw a faint blush taint her cheeks. She then went back to her position, her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat.

I leaned back against the couch, just dozing off and thinking about things.

"I think we should make dinner." Tris' voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You're right. Where should we put Toby?"

"Ummm. Let's just lay him on the couch upstairs while we're cooking. He hasn't been sleeping well these last few days."

I nodded my head. Tris got off of my lap, and I immediately missed the warmth that she gave me.

I stood up, and picked Toby up, one arm under his thighs, and the other supporting his back and neck.

We walked up the stairs, and into the den. I set Toby down and walked to the other room to get the radio. I just need to make sure not to make the volume too high. I don't want Toby to wake up right now. Tris walked into the kitchen, and I walked in after her.

She put on an apron, and I followed her lead. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

She looked at me confusingly.

I pointed to her apron. She looked down, confusion still written all over her face.

"It says, Kiss The Chef."

"Oooooh."

She reached up on her tip toes. She was so much shorter than me, so I had to lean my head down for her to kiss me, like I did to her. She pressed a soft kiss to my cheek.

I love how small she is. She can't be more than five feet. I tower over her at six foot two.

The radio started blaring music. I quickly pulled away from Tris, and lowered the volume.

_Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You can't stop the fire,  
You won't say the words.  
Please, Please_

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
"Isn't something missing?"_

You won't cry for my absence I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

_Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You can't stop the fire,  
you won't say the words.  
Please, Please___

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed,  
I'll bleed:  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep,  
Just to dream of you,  
And wake without you there.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You can't stop the fire,  
you won't say the words.  
Please, Please_

I knew that this song was going to have a big effect on Tris. It always had a big effect on me.

I looked over to Tris. She we leaning against the granite counter, tears streaming down her face.

I walked over to her, my feet making small clunking noises on the hardwood floor.

I enveloped her in a big hug, my body taking over hers.

"I can't believe I'm crying. I feel like such a kid. The past is in the past, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's ok to let it out. A strong person will let their emotions take over Tris. And I know that you are a strong person in all aspects, mentally, physically, and emotionally."

"You're right; I will be a strong person. Now, I'm making you guys my favorite food. Sit back and relax, I don't think you know how to make it."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's this Arabic food that comes from Jordan and Palestine that you will absolutely love."

"What's it called?"

"The dinner itself is called Mansaf, and the dessert is called Knafeh. They are both the Jordanian recipes."

"Can you speak Arabic?"

"Yeah. I visited Jordan all the time with my dad, before…. Anyway, I have some friends there that I haven't seen in so long. They taught me how to make all of this food."

"That's really cool. So you're trilingual?"

"Nope. I speak five languages fluently. English, Arabic, French, Turkish, and Spanish."

"Is there anything that you can't do?"

"Many things, but I'm not ready to tell you what they are yet."

**How did you guys like this chapter? I hope you loved it as much as I did. Can we get to 275 reviews? I'm sure that you can do it. And tell me what you think of me writing a new story. **

**You should search up Mansaf and Knafeh. But, make sure that you put either Jordanian or Palestinian, because that is the one Tris is making for them. **

**Tell me what you think of the food in the comments and reviews. **


	16. Baby Don't Cry

**This chapter will give you the feels, as it is pretty emotional. Please read the song lyrics, or listen to it, because it is a big part of the chapter. **

**Please read my author's note at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own divergent or the characters.**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Tris' POV**

I hopped into the car with Four. It was Monday and we were going to school early for some reason.

I was wearing a grey sweatshirt, ripped skinny jeans, and my classic Adidas turf shoes. Christina forced me into the jeans, they were too ripped up for my liking, and I was afraid that someone would see the scars on my thighs. She also forced me into wearing some makeup. Something about making my eyes noticeable.

Whatever, it was just some mascara and eyeliner. My blonde hair was down to my waist in loose waves.

Four was wearing a plain black t-shirt and khakis.

These last few days have been uneventful. Toby warmed up to Hannah, Zeke and Uriah's mom. That's a good thing. She already babysits Amber while Christina is at school, and she told me that she can babysit Toby as well.

I've gotten a couple of phone calls and threatening text messages from Peter, Brett, and Marcus. They still don't know where I live, but it's only a matter of time before they find me and Toby.

Four and I have become closer, and he is like the father that Toby never had. Toby still hasn't warmed up to the rest of the gang unfortunately. But, he is slowly coming out of his shell.

I still haven't told anyone about my life. About how I got Toby, well I think everyone knows how that happened. But I haven't told anyone about my real family, about my hearing, about Peter, Brett, and Marcus.

Four thinks that I'm some angel, who has no flaws. I have tons of flaws, but I'm just not ready to tell him what they are.

I added three new cuts to my each of my wrists this morning. I'm really disappointed with myself. I have been clean for about two months now, and I just ruined everything.

But cutting is like my drug, it's my only way of escaping this harsh world. I have scars everywhere, my wrists, my thighs, my stomach, and my back.

All of the scars were self-inflicted except the ones on my back. Those were from Peter, Brett, and Marcus.

A song started blaring from the car's speakers, and it shook me out of my thoughts.

I've never heard of it before. But, the lyrics got to me. It was as if the song was made for me.

_I feel you  
(Baby don't)  
But you can't, you can't give up  
(Hey, 2pac what?)_

_Baby don't cry, I hope you got your head up  
(Outlawz)  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
Baby don't cry, I hope you got your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
(Keep ya head up)_

_Now here's a story 'bout a woman with dreams  
So picture perfect at thirteen, an ebony queen  
Beneath the surface it was more than just a crooked smile  
Nobody knew about her secret so it took a while_

_I could see a tear fall slow down her black cheek  
Sheddin' quiet tears in the back seat  
So when she asked me, what would you do if it was you?  
Couldn't answer such a horrible pain to live through_

_I tried to trade places in the tragedy  
I couldn't picture three crazed niggaz grabbin' me  
For just a moment I was trapped in the pain, Lord come and take me  
Four niggaz violated, they chased and they raped me_

_Even though it wasn't me, I could feel the grief  
Thinkin' with your brains blown that would make the pain go  
No, you got to find a way to survive  
'Cause they win when your soul dies_

_Baby please don't cry, you got to keep your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
Baby don't cry, you got to keep your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
(Never give up)_

_Baby don't cry, I hope you got your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
(Never give up)  
Baby don't cry, I hope you got your head up  
(Never give up)  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
Baby don't cry_

_Uhh, forget him girl  
(Forget him girl)  
He ain't gon' never change  
I ain't no hater but that nigga lost in the game  
After the bright lights and big thangs_

_He probably could love you, but he in love with the struggle  
Everyday, his mind on gettin' mo'  
(Gettin' mo')  
And never your feelings, he's chasin' millions fo' sho'  
Uh oh  
(Uh oh)  
Now you 'bout to have his baby?  
(Dayamn)_

_Another wild-ass nigga that's gon' drive you crazy  
You got too much, mo', livin to do, I'm spittin' this to you  
'Cause you deserve more than what he givin' to you  
(That's right)_

_Beautiful, black, precious, and complicated  
A new millennium dime piece, so fine she  
Got 'em all stuck standin' still when she come through  
Baby take a little mo' time, love'll find you_

_And show us the sky's blue somebody other than me  
(Show us the sky's blue)  
Gon' give you everything you need, feel me?  
(Don't cry ah)_

_Baby don't cry, you got to keep your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
Baby don't cry, you got to keep your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
(You'll be alright)_

_Baby don't cry, I hope you got your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
(Keep your head up)  
Baby don't cry, I hope you got your head up  
(Never give up)  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
(No, no, oh)  
Baby don't cry_

_I'm tryin to do all that I can, from jump  
Now you losin', you was choosin' the wrong man  
Dealt the wrong hand  
(Hand)  
You was young and beautiful  
Lost and turned out, what you let that nigga do to you?  
(Damn)_

_I knew her since elementary, she blew a kiss to me  
Wrote me a note in crayon, wantin' to get with me  
We was kids, now she got three kids  
They see their father e'ryday, and they don't know who he is_

_Seen him last night, homey roll a e-class  
Mad cheese in the stash, still a deadbeat dad  
I bring her, pampers and food, just to stop through  
But those, ain't my seeds, nuttin' really I could do  
(Nah)_

_I feel pity for you, you ain't even his wife  
Seventeen with three kids, locked down for life  
Shoulda chose me, she 'bout to O.D. from the pressure  
Hell nah, I won't let her  
(Baby don't cry)_

_Baby don't cry, you got to keep your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
(You'll be alright)  
Baby don't cry, you got to keep your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up_

_Even when the road is hard, never give up  
(Baby, baby, baby)  
Baby don't cry, I hope you got your head up  
(No, never give up)  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
(No, oh)_

_Baby don't cry, I gotta keep your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
Baby don't cry, you got to keep your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
(Ooh baby)_

_Baby don't cry, I hope you got your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
Baby don't cry, I hope you got your head up  
(Keep your head up)  
Even when the road is hard, never give up, baby don't cry  
(Keep your head up, never give up)_

_Uhh, uhh, yeah, don't give up  
(You'll be alright)  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_Baby don't cry, I hope you got your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
Baby don't cry, I hope you got your head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up, baby don't cry  
(Never give up)_

_For all the ladies  
(Soulshock, Karlin)  
Baby don't cry  
Got to keep your head up  
(Keep your head up)  
Makaveli the don, aight?  
(Head up)_

Tears were streaming down my face. Is this how my life is going to be? I'm going to be a mother of two, if not more, by the time I'm seventeen. I'm so sure that I'm pregnant.

I'm procrastinating on taking the test, but all the signs are there.

Morning sickness, breast tenderness, mood swings, weird food cravings, they all prove to one thing. Pregnancy.

"_What would you do if it was you?" _

I covered my mouth. How could I be so stupid? I'm pretty sure Four knows that I was raped now.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"What would I do if what was me?" He asked.

"Nothing."

He just nodded.

We pulled into the parking lot. He stopped the car, and tilted his body so he was able to look at me easily. I looked down at my shaking hands.

He reached across, looked into my eyes, and held my hands.

"Tris. You do understand that I heard the lyrics to that song, right? Is it just a coincidence that you are crying after listening to it?"

I just looked at my lap.

He lifted up my head with his pointed finger. His thumb swiped at the tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

"Tris, are you going to tell me anything?" He asked.

"No." I stubbornly replied.

"Tris." He paused. "Were….Were… _Were you raped?" _

I gasped. The memories starting flooding back.

I ripped my head away from Four's grasp, and buried it into my hands.

He _knows._

I choked back a sob. The memories were clouding my mind.

All I could see where Peter's evil green eyes, glinting in the moonlight. I remember screaming for someone to help me. I was begging for him to stop. I was only thirteen, and I didn't want any of this to happen to me. I was hoping that some hero would come barging through the door, ready to rescue me.

No hero was there for me. Where was Superman when I need him? Where was Batman when I needed him? Where was my knight in shining armor? They were nowhere to be found.

I remember Peter saying, "_You are now a real woman." _

I didn't want to be a real woman.

This happened at least every week, and no one helped me. Sometimes, it was more than one person. They would team up on me and take turns.

I remember Ashley. She was one year younger than me, also adopted by Brett. Her biological father was Marcus, he gave her up, but he still visited her and gave her beating. She ran away after a month of me living with them.

Four sighed.

He got out of his seat, and out of the car. He then came to my side and opened up the passenger door.

His strong arms lifted me out of my seat. I felt him sit down on the hood of the car, with me sitting on his lap, my face buried into his chest. I was still crying. Tears were still streaming down my face. I was crying a river.

He lifted my head off of his chest, and looked into my watery eyes.

"Tris. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I shook my head.

"I'm n.. not ready…. Yet." I managed through sniffles.

"Hey. It's ok. You don't have to tell me yet. But, I'll be all ears when you are ready." He said softly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead, and his lips moved down my face. He kissed away my tears. His kissing just made the moment so much more intimate.

Surprisingly, I didn't mind his soft, gentle touches. If it were anyone else, I would have freaked out.

But Four, he's different from the rest. A good different. I have a feeling that I will open up to him soon.

I snuggled deeper into his chest. Four pressed a quick kiss to my exposed shoulder.

I heard a gasp.

I looked up, and saw that his eyes were as wide as saucers.

I then took a quick look at my shoulder, and saw that some of my scars were showing.

"Tris? Why do you have scars?" He questioned.

I just remained silent.

"Tris. Why do you have scars?" He repeated, except in a firmer voice this time.

"I'm just a really clumsy person?" I said, more-like questioned.

He didn't seem to believe me, but he let the matter go.

We just sat there for the next twenty minutes. My head tucked into the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"We have to get to homeroom." He stated.

"Umm. Four, you can get a head start and start walking before I do. I don't want you to be seen with me." I told him in a shaky voice.

"Why? I'm not going to let you walk alone, especially in this cold; you need someone to keep you warm." He replied in a firm voice.

"I don't want people to tease you about being with me." I answered.

"Why would they tease me?" He asked.

"Because. You're seen with someone like me, so they will pick on you too. You're a popular person so you shouldn't be seen with someone like me. It'll ruin your reputation. _  
__  
_"I don't care about my reputation. I just want to be seen with you, take you off the market, to make sure that no other guys take you. I don't want them hurting you Tris. Believe me, the boys in this school are dangerous and rough, they will do anything to hurt you and get what they want."

Wow… That was deep.

"Sooooooo…." He dragged on the o.

"You're staying with me today. And, I'm not letting any of the dangerous people get close to you. At all." He said.

"Ok, Four"

"Don't call me that." He ordered.

"Then what should I call you?" I asked.

"Nothing yet."

"Ok, _Nothing yet._" I teased.

"Shut up!" He whined.

**This chapter was pretty damn emotional. I'm going to reply to a few reviews now.**

_**Tokeahontas- **__oh my god ok it got better, it's not as cringe-worthy as it was in the beginning  
but really? a soccer star, constantly abused by the men in her life, is a perfect mother, sings in like every chapter, FIVE F*CKING LANGUAGES?  
give  
her  
some  
flaws_

PLEASE

_**I really appreciate this review, ya know? It makes me want to change some things. But, about her flaws, Tris is definitely not flawless. Her story is not yet revealed. You will see in the new chapters (which are coming out soon) that she has many flaws. **_

**Trissypoo- **_UPDATE! I can't wait to see Ashley who I'm guessing is Four's sister.  
FOURTRIS! OMG I NEED IT.  
I wish there would be SHEO in real life. :'(  
TrissyPoo_

_**UURRRRRGGGHGHHGHG! I need Sheo in real life. Fourtris is coming soon. As you have seen, it has already somewhat started in this chapter. **_

**Maggiescousin-**___Please update as soon as possible ! Is Ashley, Fours sister ? In the next chapter will they talk about her being Beatrice and him being Tobias ? Will we find out if Tris is pregnant or not ? Please update as soon as possible !_

_**In this chapter, we got that Ashley is Marcus' biological daughter. Which means….. She IS Four's sister. I love putting you guys on edge, and dragging out Fourtris. I have gotten so many reviews asking if Tris is pregnant. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out!**_

**On to the second part of this AN. I am writing two new stories. I'll give ya'll the summaries right now. And let me tell ya, I have never seen divergent fanfictions with thess plots. Ever. **

_**First Story- **_Tris is living THE life, her parents love her, and she has money, friends, and everything she could ever want. But, she is missing something. She needs that someone special. Someone she can give her heart to. Four, is miserable. After an accident with his father, he is left _blind. _He did online school, until his mother decided that it is his time to man up and go to a public school. There, he meets Tris, the only person who is willing to help him out. Four and Evelyn are saving up money, so he can finally get the surgery that will restore his vision. Can Tris show him the light? **(A FOURTRIS FANFICTION)**

_**Second Story- **_Beatrice was on a ship with her parents, back when she was five-years old. A big storm happens, and the ship sinks. Tris is the only survivor. She lands on an island, in the middle of nowhere. She's sixteen now, and has been living on that island for a full eleven years. She doesn't talk, and she doesn't know how to read and write. She just knows how to survive. A world-famous boy band, Dauntless, was on their way to Europe for their tour. The plane malfunctions, and they are the only survivors. Somehow they end up on this Island. They meet Beatrice. Rescue teams are searching everywhere for the lost band. They're about to give up, until someone spots this island. Dauntless is rescued, and Beatrice comes along with them. How will she survive in a world where there are people everywhere? How will she get an education? How will she live? **(A FOURTRIS FANFICTION)**

**Alright. Can we get to 300 reviews? I just want answers. **

**Would you guys read these stories? **

**And I will have a competition. In your reviews, tell me what you think that titles of these stories should be. **

**I will pick the ones that I like, and you will surely get a shout out and sneak peeks for the next chapters of this story. **


	17. Rape, Lockers, and Notes

**Hey guys! Please read the authors note at the end about the contest for the title of the new stories that I am starting, and some other things. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Four's POV**

That song brought back memories to Tris. She was _raped. _

She's currently sobbing into my chest, my arms tightly wrapped around her small frame, her sobs turning into light sniffles.

"Tris. Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"I'm n… not ready….Yet." She managed through her tears.

"Hey. It's ok. You don't have to tell me yet. But, I'll be all ears when you are ready." I softly whispered into her ear.

"Thank you." She whispered in such a soft voice that I barely heard her say it.

I kissed her forehead, and decided that I would be a bit bold. I trailed my lips down her face, kissing away all of the tears.

She snuggled deeper into my chest, my heart beating wildly.

I pressed a soft kiss to her exposed shoulder, and I was shocked by what I saw.

Scars were peeking out of her sweatshirt. One of them looked relatively fresh, while the others looked pretty old.

Tris looked up at me.

"Tris. Why do you have scars?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Tris. Why do you have scars?" I repeated.

"I'm just a really clumsy person?" She said, trying to convince herself more than me.

I just remained silent, not pushing her to tell me anything.

We sat there, for about ten minutes.

"We have to get to homeroom." I stated.

"Umm. Four, you can get a head start and start walking before I do. I don't want you to be seen with me." She told me with a shaky voice.

"Why? I'm not going to let you walk alone, especially in this cold; you need someone to keep you warm." I replied in a firm voice.

"I don't want people to tease you about being with me." She answered.

"Why would they tease me?"

"Because. You're seen with someone like me, so they will pick on you too. You're a popular person so you shouldn't be seen with someone like me. It'll ruin your reputation." She said. _  
__  
_"I don't care about my reputation. I just want to be seen with you, take you off the market, to make sure that no other guys take you. I don't want them hurting you Tris. Believe me, the boys in this school are dangerous and rough, they will do anything to hurt you and get what they want."

"Sooooooo…." I dragged on the o.

"You're staying with me all day. And, I'm not letting any of the dangerous people get close to you. At all." I stated happily.

"Ok, Four"

"Don't call me that." I ordered.

"Then what should I call you?" She asked.

"Nothing yet."

"Ok, _Nothing yet._" She teased.

"Shut up!" I whined.

I held her hand and we started making our way to the building.

Tris led me to her locker, which surprisingly was very close to mine.

"Hey, I don't know your schedule. Can I see it please?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, and handed me a wrinkled paper. I quickly skimmed through it, and was happy with what I saw.

"Cool! We have everything together except for English, but you have that with Uriah, Zeke, and Marlene. You won't be alone for any of the classes.

Tris quickly took out the books that she needed, and followed me to my locker. My arm was tightly wrapped around her shoulder, keeping her close to me.

We walked to my locker, and two girls were leaning against it. One was Lauren, and I didn't know who the other one was.

Lauren looked up at me, and her eyes brightened.

"Hey Four. It's nice to see you." She said in what I _think _was supposed to be a seductive voice as she trailed her fingers down my chest.

I grabbed her hand, and took it off of my body.

She looked like she has never been rejected.

"I'm not interested Lauren. Sorry." I told her dismissively.

"Are you sure? We can have such a good time together." She purred while batting her eyelashes.

I was getting sick of this.

"No. I don't like you." I exclaimed.

She stomped her foot on the floor like the bitch that she is.

"Well. I would like you to meet Brittney. Brittney, this is Four…" She trailed off.

I looked over to Tris, who was watching this conversation silently. But, when she looked at Brittney her eyes widened in fear.

"Nice to meet you Brittney," I quickly said, trying to get them to back off, "Now can you guys please get off of my locker? Tris and I need to go."

"Oh. Is this the mother of your child Four? You know, the one with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes? What was his name again? Toby?" Lauren asked.

"Umm.. N…No…I.. d… don't…he… she's…." I stuttered and trailed off.

"She is the mother? What are you doing with someone like her, Four? Why don't you go with a real woman? How old is she anyway, twelve?" She asked, laughing at her cruel joke.

Tris was looking at the floor.

"She's sixteen." A nasally voice said.

Brittney. How would she know? Does she know Tris from somewhere? Are they friends?

"She's sixteen." Brittney repeated, "And her son is two."

How does she know Tris?

"Sixteen, eih? And the kid is two? Slut. You got pregnant at thirteen?"

How dare she call Tris is slut. Tris is definitely not a slut.

Tris just kept her head down the whole time. But, I did see a lone tear make its way down her cheek. Brittney was writing something down on a piece of paper this whole time.

"Get off my locker right now." I seethed, finally able to make words.

"Fine." Lauren said and she stalked off.

"Nice to meet you Four." Brittney said and she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

She didn't seem that bad, so I slipped my hand in hers and gave it a quick shake.

She slipped a piece of paper in my hand after she let go. I just looked at it like an idiot until she stalked off after Lauren.

I opened the piece of paper, and read what was written on it.

_Hey Four, _

_From what Lauren has told me, you seem pretty damn sexy. I live alone, so we can have all the fun in the world. ;) _

_Come over later on. Your slutty bitch of a girlfriend doesn't have to know about this. Just you and me._

_How about you come at six? Leave the kid with and the bitch home. They're both worthless pieces of garbage anyway. Even a soda can is worth more than them._

_Be with a __**real **__woman for once. Not an ugly girl that has the body of a twelve year old. _

_Here's my address. See ya soon. xoxoxo._

_4215 North 8__th__ street. _

_;)_

That slut. What's it going to take for them to know that I'm not interested?

"Yo, Brittney!" I yelled after her.

She turned around.

I dramatically ripped up the paper that she gave me and threw the left over scraps in the closest garbage can that I could find.

She just flipped her shoulder-length straight hair over her shoulder, turned on her heal, and dramatically strutted away.

I walked back to my locker, and Tris was still standing in front of it.

I put my arm around her shoulder, opened up my locker, and took out my books.

I looked at her and sighed. She's too pretty to cry. Wait. How does she know Brittney? Did Brittney hurt her like Marcus, Peter, and Brett?

I wiped the tears away with the pad of my thumb and whispered incoherent words to her.

It still disgusts me how someone can hurt Tris and Toby. From what I have seen, they haven't done anything wrong.

"Tris. How does Brittney know you?" I finally gathered up the courage to ask.

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes that I can easily drown in. They were like an ocean, just waiting to take you in, so big and blue, holding a lot of contents in them, stormy at certain times, and other times they're light and airy.

"Umm. I'll tell you everything when we get home." She told me.

"Ok."

I held her tightly to my side, as we made our way to Mrs. Reyes Calculus class.

_**Point number 1: **_

**So, I have decided on who won the "Title Contest" **

**The winner for the first story is….**

_**SomeFunnyUsername**_

**She (I think she's a she…) came up with the name "**_**Love is Blind**_**" and I loved it so much. **

**I will be sending you sneak peeks for the next few chapters in PM. **

**Runner up was a guest who came up with **_**"My light" **_**I really liked this name too.**

**I still **_**haven't **_**decided on who won the second story. I haven't found a title that I liked that much.**

**So you guys can continue to tell me titles for the second story. **

_**Point Number 2:**_

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update like I was before. But, I promise that as soon as school is over, I will start updating more and more. For all of my stories. **

**I will be starting my two new stories as soon as I get into these a bit more.**

_**Point Number 3:**_

**For **_**Undementium, **_**you left this really awesome review that I really liked. It made me think over my story. I want to clarify some things for you guys still reading though.**

**Your review said:**

_Uhmmmm how could triss not figure out that Marcus was the dad of Tobias? She did mention him in the flashback. And after their dialogue in her house about the belt, how could she not have seen that they knew each other. And isn't 13 a bit too young? How come Christina has a baby already? She's only 17. And yeah the 5 languages was kind of out of nowhere. And owning that soccer league at the age of 18 was kind of odd. If she had that much support and a pretty famous mom, wouldn't she have been uner more care? They Toby-four relationship is the cuttttessstttt though :)_

**Alright. So, to answer some on your questions**

**Tris is extremely stressed right now, trying to get over Marcus, Peter, and Brett. So the fact that Marcus is Tobias' dad didn't really occur to her yet. **

**I personally don't think that thirteen is too young. Many girls are raped at a very young age, and they can get pregnant. That was the case with Tris.**

**Christina and Will did the dirty, and they ended up having Amber. So she's basically like those girls on "16 and Pregnant." **

**I agree with you that the 5 languages was out of nowhere. But, as we delve into some future chapters, we will find out from where Tris learned these languages. **

**In this story, Tris doesn't own a soccer league or camp. That's in my other story "Love Will Prevail" I think you might have mixed them up. **

**You guys still don't know what happened to Natalie. Only I do. So, she isn't under much care. Just wait till chapter 20, and everything will become clear for you guys. **

**And, Toby-Four relationship is adorable. I think their ship name would be Fouroby. **

_**Point Number 4:**_

**You guys will find out Tris' story in chapter 20, will be super duper long. Chapter 18 and 19 will be this day at school, which is pretty darn important.**

_**Point Number 5:**_

**Would you guys read a Muslim Love Story with Tris and Tobias as the main characters. The point of this story would be to show people that Islam is a religion of peace and not violence. **

**I got bullied a lot at school because I am Muslim and because I wear Hijab. People bullied me because of 9/11 and I want to show them that Islam is a religion of Peace and not Violence. **

**I resorted to online school a few years ago so I can focus on soccer, and so these bullies can't get to me anymore.**

**Would you guys read this story? And if you will can you give me titles for it? **

_**I'm sorry that you guys had to read this long-ass authors note. I just wanted to clear up some things. Can we get to 350 reviews. They can be anything you want, but I mostly want whether or not you will read the story, and more titles for the stories that I will soon start. **_


	18. Songs, Shops, Flowers, and Cemeteries

**Four's POV**

It was Day two. Tris and I both had music with Ms. Steely on days two and four and six. I have no idea why there is a day six when there are only five schooldays in a week. Schools can be so stupid sometimes.

We had 42 minutes with Ms. Steely, so she gave eight of us five minutes to sing a solo song. Tris was one of those seven. This was going to get emotional.

The music room had everything you could imagine in it. Speakers, instruments, a stage, and so much more.

Marlene and this other kid, Tony, already got up and sang their songs.

Tris got on the stage, her hands shaking, she's really nervous.

The music started, and I immediately recognized the song, and I see why she wanted to sing it. This song is sung by a guy, and it's very rough. How's she gonna pull it off?

_In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Then spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone_

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?  


She sang in a slightly more feminine voice. Everyone was staring at her wide-eyed. Her voice was moving us all, and some girls were actually in tears. Tris was in tears. The lyrics of this song were making her cry.

_Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough  
_

She keeps on singing, even though her voice is shaking. I'm afraid that she's going to break out in sobs at any given moment. _  
_

_And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?

Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you  
I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end?

You can't stop me from falling apart  
You can't stop me from falling apart  
You can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault.  


Her voice was nearly gone by now. She stopped singing, letting the music take over. She wiped her cheeks with her sleeve, clearing them from any tears. I wish to be up there, kissing her tears away.

She finally started singing again.

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

She finished off, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve. She looked at us, shock evident on her face. We were all staring, dumb-struck. How can someone so small have such a powerful voice?

She ran to Ms. Steely, dropped the microphone in her hands, and ran out of the room, her hands covering her tear-stricken face.

Ms. Steely looked shocked.

"That was one of the best performances I have ever heard in _years._" I heard her say.

"Yo! Four! You're the closest to Tris, go after her!" Uriah yelled to me.

I finally came to my senses and bolted to the door. I heard faint footsteps. I took a wild guess on to which hallway she ran into. I took a sharp right and hoped that my instincts would actually lead me to her. I kept running, my heels digging into the tile floor.

I heard some muffled sobs to my left. I took a sharp left, which led me to another hallway. This school is so big! I've been here for three years, and I still get lost sometimes.

My fast running was turning into a slow jog. I saw Tris, her back against a green locker with her face in her hands.

I slowly walked over to where she was sitting. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her. I know that she is in a fragile and broken state right now, and I don't want to break her even more.

I eased myself onto the floor, about a foot away from her. She flinched. She turned her head, and I saw her peek through her fingers, trying to figure out who I am.

"Trissy, are you ok?" I asked her.

She shook her head no.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"_How could they hate me?"_ She asked.

"Who?"

"_Them." _

"There's some sick people in this world. You don't deserve anything that they did to you." I consoled her.

"_Yeah I do. They told me I did." _

These sick-minded people really tore her apart. She actually believes that she deserves what they did to her?

"No. You don't." I firmly told her as I pulled her into a deep hug.

"They _hate _me, Four. _Everyone _hates me. Why can't I just _die? _I don't want to live in this cruel, stupid world."

Those words broke my heart. Tris wants to die. Why didn't she do it already?

"I've had so many suicidal attempts. But, I always stopped myself. Toby needs me. And so does this….." She trailed off.

I know that I need her. But, who was she talking about in that last sentence that she said. I decided to brush off all of these thoughts. I engulfed Tris in a hug. I needed her.

She buried her head into the crook of my neck. I inhaled the sweet smelling scent of her hair. She smelled like coconuts. Her whimpers turned into sobs. I rubbed her back as I whispered soothing words into her ears.

Her sobs soon turned into sniffles.

"Can we go somewhere?" She asked me.

"Sure." I told her. I guess we're skipping today.

Tris and I stood up; she wiped her tears away before I had the chance to. I wanted to brighten up the mood, so I swooped her off her feet and over my shoulder, her front half was dangling behind me, while I held her legs. She squealed, and then starting laughing.

"Four! Put me down!" She yelled in between laughs as she punched my back repeatedly.

I couldn't help but laugh at her failed attempts to make me put her down as I made my way out of the building.

I put her down as soon as I got to the car. Her shirt was ridden up a bit. There were scars on her back and stomach. I couldn't help but stare at them. The ones on her back couldn't be self-inflicted, but what about the scars on her stomach. I know that Tris self-harms, or _self-harmed_, I saw her wrists on the first day of school.

I heard Tris clear her throat. I looked up at her. She was looking down, her eyes glued to her shoes. Her hands reached up and pulled down her sweatshirt. I was no longer able to see her stomach and back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her.

"It's not your fault." She whispered back.

I didn't respond. I know that it's not my fault, but I can't help but blame myself for everything that has ever happened to her.

We took our seats in the car, I quickly texted Uriah, telling him to cover for us.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"A flower shop please, are there any around here?" She asked.

"Yup! It's like seven minutes away from here." I told her, as I put the car in drive.

We got to the flower shop, Tris jumped out of the car right away. I ran to the door before she could get there.

"After you, m'lady." I said in a posh accent.

She laughed and slipped in the small store. I walked in behind her. She looked around, and her eyes settled on a bouquet. It had lilies, roses, and daffodils. I can see why Tris liked it. It had a variety of colors, but nothing too crazy. She walked to the bouquet and smelled it. She smiled, picked it up, and held it to my face.

"Does it smell good?" She asked.

I inhaled the amazing scent, my eyes closed.

"Yeah." I dreamily said, my eyes still shut.

"Ok! I would like to buy this bouquet please." She told the clerk.

Tris' hand went to her back pocket, and she pulled out a twenty dollar bill. My hand immediately went to my pocket, which held my wallet. Tris gave me a look. I knew that she wanted to pay; this was something special for her. Reluctantly, I let her give the clerk her money.

We exited the store, Tris holding the bouquet carefully in her hands. She jumped into the passenger seat, as I gracefully sat in the driver's.

"Where to?" I asked her.

She hesitated, "The town's cemetery."

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update in so long. But, I finally finished school, and I finally got ungrounded from my laptop. Updates should be coming more frequently now. I really love all of the reviews that you guys are writing up. Can we get to 380? I know that you guys are more than capable of doing that.**

**Hopefully I will be updating "Love Will Prevail" today. I will also be posting a new story. The Divergent Muslim-Love-Story. I hope you guys will like it!**

**For the guest who left the review saying,**

"_**Agggg! You have 352 reviews. And you didn't update. Was your computer pricking midges or your laptop taken away. Or something. You said you were going to add 18 and 19 at school. I thought you were homeschooled. I am very tired and I would really love to read more of you story. Please update."**_

**I've had my fair share of autocorrect going haywire. It's fine. And yes, I was grounded unfortunately. About chapters 18 and 19. Yes I am homeschooled. I said that chapter 18 and 19 will be when Tris and Tobias are at school. But, at the last second I had a change of plans. They are going to the cemetery now. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Chapter 18 is this one. Chapter 19 is going to be at the cemetery, and a special POV. **


	19. Grave, Blame, and hate

**Hey guys! BTW, I did upload the first chapter of "The Fighter" my Divergent Muslim-Love-Story. Go check it out if you already haven't. **

**Follow me on Google+, my name is **_**Canon Twelve. **_**I will be having contests, posting links, and much more. **

**World Cup started **_**yesterday! **_**Who's excited? I know that I am. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does….**

**Tris' POV**

Four pulled into the cemetery. I grabbed the bouquet of flowers as he unlocked the car door. He grabbed my arm before I could slip out of the car.

"Wait. Do you want me to come with?" He asked softly.

I thought about it for a moment, before nodding my head. I want my mum to meet Four.

The corners of my lips lifted as I nodded. He nodded, putting the car in park.

I opened the door to the car, setting my foot on the soft grass. Being the clumsy person I am, I tripped over my own feet, nearly face-planting. But luckily, I caught myself before I completely fell.

Four chuckled; I scowled at him. Me tripping isn't that funny.

"Do you know where we're going?" He asked.

I nodded. I've been here a multiple times with my dad and brother before I moved to Chicago with Peter and Brett. I know where my mum's grave is.

I felt a soft calloused hand wrap around my small one. I looked at Four, his cheeks flushed. I chuckled at his shyness. I laced my fingers through his, holding his hand firmly.

He looked at me, flashing me a heart-stopping grin. I smiled back at him. His grip on my hand tightened; he made me feel safe and secure.

He reminded me of a certain someone. His slight British accent, his peculiar blue eyes, his slightly hooked nose, and I'm so sure that I have seen a chain wrapped around his neck. One that looks exactly like mine.

I cherish the "BE BRAVE" chain the _Tobias _bought for me before we were separated. I remember the day that I threw a soccer ball at his face, breaking his nose. I thought that he would never forgive me. But, best friends stay till the end.

_Or that's what I thought. _

He abandoned me for no reason. I remember crying over him for weeks. He was the only friend that I had. Well, other than my brother, Caleb.

He left a few things for me. I will cherish them forever.

I still have the soccer ball that he gave me for my fifth birthday. I also have a picture of us, stuck in soccer net. I vaguely remember that day.

_*Beginning of flashback*_

"_Trissy, I'm going to kick the ball into the goal. It'll hit the left post then go in!" Tobias yelled to me from half field. _

"_Ok!" I yelled back, waiting for him to shoot._

_He dribbled up, swung his foot back, and connected it with the ball. The ball went straight into the goal. Not hitting the post or anything. _

_I stuck my tongue out at him, a pout on his face. I laughed at his facial expression. I walked to the goal, trying to take the ball out. My foot got stuck in the net, and I face-planted. _

_I tried to take my foot out, but it was to no avail. I heard Tobias laugh out loud. It was my turn to pout. _

"_Awww. It's ok, Trissy, Super man is here to save you!" He said, sticking his arm out, pretending that he was superman. _

_I laughed. He walked into the goal, ducking under the net. He crouched down, and started to detangle the net that was wrapped around my two feet. We finally thought that we did it. _

_Tobias got up, but he ended up tripping because the net was now wrapped around his feet. It was my turn to laugh at him. I wanted to help him, being as he helped me just a minute ago. _

_But, apparently, he didn't help me at all. In fact, he got me even more tangled in the net. _

_He looked at me, guilt evident in his eyes. I laughed at his facial expression. He looked really worried. _

"_Well, we're stuck here, aren't we, Super Woman?" He asked. _

"_Yeah." I sighed. _

"_Caleb!" I yelled._

"_Caleb!" We both started yelling. _

_Caleb was eleven and we both looked up to him. He was the best big brother ever. _

_Before we knew it, Caleb and my dad were running in our direction. _

"_What happened?" My dad asked frantically._

"_We're kind of stuck…" I trailed off._

_Caleb walked over to us, ready to help us out. My dad reached over and stopped him from moving any closer._

"_Wait. Let's take a picture first." He said, unable to contain his grin. _

"_Daddy!" I moaned. _

"_Hun, you and Tobias look so cute together. I can't wait till the day you guys get married. I'm gonna miss you so much."_

"_Ewww. I'm not going to marry him. Boy's have cooties." I replied, defensively. _

"_We'll see about that." Caleb said. _

_They finally came over, helping us out of the net. _

_We were finally free. I ran over to Tobias, tackling him in a bear hug and kissing his cheek._

"_Thank you for helping me, Super man!" I yelled. _

"_You're welcome, Super Woman!" He responded. _

"_What am I, chopped liver?" Dad asked._

"_I love you too daddy." I said, rolling my blue-grey eyes._

"_I love you, pumpkin."_

"_Daddy!" I whined, hugging him._

"_Group hug!" Caleb yelled._

_Before I knew it, I was wrapped in a hug by the people I loved most._

_*End of Flashback*_

There's no way that Four is Tobias. No way! I would've noticed by now.

But, people change over the years. I mean, look at me.

We were still walking. I recognized the tree that we were approaching; my mum's grave is just ahead.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Four asked.

"Nothing." I replied, internally smiling at the good memories.

"Sure." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Weird. He looked just like Tobias.

I walked up to my mom's grave, and I just stood there.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Hi mommy." I said softly.

I didn't get any response. Well, it's not like I expected to get one. But, I keep on thinking, what if she just bursts to life all over again?

I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of killing my own mother.

I sat down, next to my mom's grave marker. I patted to soft grass next to me, indicating that I wanted Four to sit next to me.

He smiled softly, plopping down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug, lifting me up easily. He spread his legs apart, setting me down in front of him, in between his legs.

My back was against his strong chest. Butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach. His arms wrapped around my torso. He locked his fingers with mine.

"I miss you, mum." I whispered.

"Sorry I haven't visited in so long. Daddy and Caleb joined you a couple years ago. I got adopted and we moved to Chicago. Things really haven't been so good." Four arms tightened around my slightly swollen stomach. I winced.

"Oh, there's a new addition to the family. You would've loved him so much, mum. His name is Toby, and he's my son." I stopped, contemplating whether or not I should say the next part. I mean Four is here, and he might find out my secret.

"I don't like Toby's dad. Toby wasn't a planned baby. Who would want to have a baby at thirteen? You can probably guess what happened, right?" I asked no one.

Four shifted his head, kissing my temple. I completely forgot that I was wrapped in his arms.

"Mum, this is, Four. I couldn't take my foster parents anymore, so I ran away with Toby. He gladly took me in with a bunch of his friends." I leaned into his chest.

"He reminds me of someone." I started.

"Remember Tobias? Marcus and Evelyn's son? He was my best friend. He was like two years old when you died, and daddy told me that you loved him like he was your own. Tobias and I were best friends, but then he moved. I named Toby after him."

"I loved him, mommy. No, I still _love _him. He was always there for me. I miss him." I whimpered.

I thought about this next question I was going to ask.

"Mum, do you love me? I mean, can you possible love someone who killed you." I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"The guilt is eating me alive, mom. I killed the most successful soccer trainer in the world. I killed you, mom. It's so hard. Whenever I tell people that I'm Beatrice Prior they immediately hate me. Sorry, mum. I didn't mean it. I'm a mistake. I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"No! Tris, you're not a mistake. Don't ever say that. You're a blessing. I'm sure your mother loved you. I'm sure your brother and dad did too." Four exclaimed.

I just shook my head. I am a mistake. I shouldn't be walking right now. I shouldn't be breathing.

I got up, not taking a look back.

"Sorry, mum. I love you." I whispered.

I walked back to the car, leaving Four to think what he wants. I wouldn't be surprised if he hates me now. I did kill the infamous Natalie Prior.

**Four's POV**

I know for sure now that Tris is my long-lost best friend.

But what did Tris mean when she said that she killed her own mum? And how can Tris think that she's a mistake? I looked at the grave marker.

_In Beloved Memory of Our World Wide Football Trainer_

_Natalie Prior_

_Mother, Wife, Sister_

_1966-1997 _

Tris' mother is Natalie Prior? How did I not know? I grew up knowing that Beatrice's mother was famous and all, but I just needed to connect the dots. I'm such an idiot….

"_I'll protect her, I promise."_ I whispered to no one in particular.

I took off running after Tris. She needed me right now. I speed-walked to the car.

She was sitting in the passenger seat, her head in her hands. I slipped into the driver's seat, turning to face her.

"Tris, you're not a mistake." I said firmly.

She nodded her head.

"Yes I am." She replied, her voice cracking.

"Babe, you're not."

"I am. Do you know how hard it is?" She asked.

I was bewildered.

"How hard what is?" I asked.

"How hard it is going out in public." She said, her voice shaky.

I got out of my seat walking around the car. I opened up the passenger door, and picked up Tris. I could easily carry her. She was no more than 110 pounds. I was carrying her bridal style.

"Put me down!" She yelled.

"Babe-"

"No! Don't 'babe' me! Put me down. Please." She sobbed.

I sighed, setting her down.

"Can we go to a soccer field?" She asked softly, tears streaming down her .

"Sure." I whispered.

We walked back to the car, and I put it in drive. I drove to my favorite field in the whole city. I shared so many memories here, with Beatrice.

We got out of the car. She walked to the goal, sitting under the net, patting the soft grass next to her. I smiled, sitting next to her.

I wanted so badly to just hold her in my lap and never let go. She brought me to life.

"This field holds so many memories for me." She said softly.

Oh, really?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I always came here with my dad, brother, and my best friend." She said. I knew that she was talking about me.

We always came to this field together. I remember that day we got stuck in the net.

"Tris, why is it so hard for you to go out in public?" I asked her.

She hesitated.

"Once people find out who I am, they hate me. I killed a legend." She whispered.

"What do you mean you killed her? I mean, did you voluntarily kill her? Did you mean it?" I asked.

"Umm. No." She stopped talking.

"There was this big soccer meeting in 2012, I was fourteen. My mum trained them all at some point. They started talking about her. It hurt so much, watching them all cry that she was no longer here. Pepe, from Real Madrid, said that he wished I was never born. That I was never conceived. I agree with him. " She said, her voice shaking.

That's horrible. He has no right to say that.

"It was so sad watching them cry over her. The rest of the players got all defensive and kicked him out of the meeting." She said.

"They did the right thing. You did nothing wrong, and he has absolutely no right to say that." I said.

"Keep thinking that." She replied.

I hate this. Tris hates herself. She's beating herself up for something that she had no control over.

I wrapped her in a hug. I wanted to badly to hold her in my lap, and to kiss her over and over again. I wanted her to love me, just like I love her.

Wait. Do I _love _Tris. Are my feelings for her that strong?

"I think we should go home now. I miss Toby, and knowing him he probably missed me too." She cut me out of my thoughts.

"Ok." I agreed.

We both stood up. I wrapped my large calloused hand around her small soft one. She looked up at me and smiled.

We walked to the car, hand in hand. I ran up to open up the door for her.

"After you m'lady." I said in a posh accent.

She giggled, and slipped into the car.

**Hey guys! Sorry I took a while to get this chapter up. But, I have been obsessed with the World Cup. I watched all of the 2010 World Cup games before kick off yesterday. **

**And so far, I haven't missed a single minute of any of the three games that have been played so far. I think it's time for us to get to 400 reviews. You guys can do it, right? Comment on who you're rooting for in the World Cup. That is if you're interested. I'm rooting for Germany, by the way. **

**I got nothing left to say, so I'm out…**

**Oh yeah, remember to follow me on Google+. **_**Canon Twelve **_**is my name. **


End file.
